


I'm Stronger! (Because of you)

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Royalty, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: “Okay, let’s just make everything clear.” – The red haired man begins and Changkyun looks up expectantly – “You’re just a toy, one I’m not planning on keeping around, to be more clear you’re just needed for me to get my crown and my heir within a year. Once I have both you’ll return to your palace or whatever you want, right now I’m just interested in my country and a mate will only distract me from my duties and I don’t need you to warm my bed at night. You’ll sleep in a different room from now on and I’ll call you here when I need your services."What the hell did Changkyun manage to get into?





	I'm Stronger! (Because of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled Request: "Changki + A/B/O royalty Au and arrange marriage + they don’t like each other + smut alpha!kihyun omega!changkyun"
> 
> Hope the requestor is sastified with the fic! 
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ♡ plz let me know what do you think ~ ♡

The youngest, prettiest and smallest of the Im Royal Family, Changkyun, was born as the only omega in a family formed with only alphas. He has been raised with adoration and love for his family and kingdom, the King and the Queen spoiled him with every luxury the little omega wished, his brothers, Crown Prince Hyunwoo and Prince Hoseok, spent hours caressing his hair, pecking his chubby cheeks and repeating how special he is. Their people adored Prince Changkyun because of his soft nature and kind heart. The youngest prince would spend his little free time playing with the kingdom’s kids and their pets for hours, and the citizens would look at him as if he’s the personification of the sun itself. Prince Changkyun would always have a smile on his face and eyes full of pureness and innocence. Changkyun can’t complain, he was born to be loved.

But Prince Changkyun knew better, behind all that adoration a lot of pity was mixed, because the little omega has born without a voice to defend himself or any other choice to take when he grows up, betrothed to the probably scariest crown prince as peace treaty between two kingdoms.

That’s the only thing Changkyun had heard for his past 18 years even before he learnt how to talk, “Crown Prince Kihyun” this “Crown Prince Kihyun” that, his life revolved around a faceless person Changkyun didn’t choose to make the stranger part of.  The little omega has never met the man in person, the ‘Super Important soon-to-be King’ never took his time to visit him and court him properly.

Changkyun already knows a thing for sure, he detests Crown Prince Kihyun with his life.

One of those extremely strange days off Changkyun’s lazing in his bed with zero intention to get up, when angry and sad voices mixed together in a chaotic mess outside the hallway startle the little omega. Changkyun immediately gets up and slowly opens the door to take a little peek outside. To his surprise the voices came from his parents. The great king Junmyeon is red from fury while the queen’s sobbing in his arms. His brothers are mirroring their father’s expression and look as if they’re ready to kill someone with their bare hands.

Something tells him to close the door and pretend he knows nothing about the little argument just few steps outside. Whatever they’re discussing seems to be important, he has never seen Hyunwoo so furious, his usual stoic expression thrown to the garbage. Even Hoseok seemed ready to fight his father and the later on the verge of crying, which are something Changkyun would never think to see with his usual family full of love.

At the end Changkyun decides to step out of his room and slowly walk towards them. The queen’s the first one to notice him, her sad expression full of pain and regret breaks his heart. Changkyun has never seen his mother like that. The queen quickly runs towards her youngest son and envelops him in a tight embrace. Confused, maybe scared but comforted at the same time Changkyun hugs his mom back, the king also joins and not long later the two elder brothers.

The Royal Family hugs each other for long minutes but when they part, they have their faces full of worry and pity. Changkyun’s not a genius but only looking at them he knows what the matter is now. _Today is the day_.

“Dad please...” – Hoseok’s the first to talk, begging to the King to listen to him – “You can’t let him go to… He… He… Changkyun’s just eighteen and -he’ll just taint our baby brother”

“Hoseok, my son, you know well I’d do anything in my power to cancel this loveless marriage, _anything_ ” – ‘ _but he can’t because their kingdom is still small and weak compared to the Phoenix Kingdom and if Changkyun doesn’t marry their crown, they and their people would be killed’_ No one has ever told him this but it’s already so obvious, their kingdom survive with vegetables, gold and silver exportation, not with guns and war.

“But dad…”

“It’s okay brother, I want to marry Prince Kihyun.” – Such a lie.

When he turned 18 years old early that year Changkyun has known the faithful day would come sooner or later, that eventually his fiancé would come for him asking for his hand and marry him as soon as possible. Changkyun’s an important factor in Kihyun’s equation to become a king, so his days as a ‘free man’ will be over almost as soon as he steps in The Phoenix Kingdom’s territory.

Rumors fly as fast as air and at the end of the day when Changkyun’s leaving in the carriage the people around the town align to bid their farewell to the youngest prince. The small omega can’t say the little gesture doesn’t touch his heart, he’ll miss this, his family, his people, the warm the kingdom has and the love around the castle.

Along Changkyun, his two older brothers go with him, caressing the younger prince’s hair to help him relax. Changkyun hasn’t spoken a single word since the morning. Self pity mixed with hatred and nervousness, though perfectly hidden behind a fake smile that any of the alphas buy but still don’t comment either. Every single meter seems like torture for the small prince and he clings onto Hoseok’s arm as if his life depended of it, but he can’t help it, even if he’s pretending he doesn’t care, Changkyun’s still a nervousness mess…How will his fiancé be? Will he be the same like those awful alphas? Will he try to force him into something? As if the marriage wasn’t enough...

Minutes turned to torturously slow hours and the carriage doesn’t seem to be arriving somewhere anytime soon, so Changkyun grows tired and closes his eyes, wishing all of this was a bad dream and he’ll wake up in the morning in his castle with his family showering with love and not in an unknown place.

By the time the younger opens them again it’s dark, cold, and scary. Changkyun knew beforehand the palace would be even bigger than his but wow, just… _wow_. He feels so insignificant in such large space, he surely will get lost once… or twice… or millions of times, before he’ll get use to the hallways.

As they climb out the carriage a lady servant approaches the Royal family, bowing immediately in respect. Changkyun notices the lady won’t look at their eyes at all, something he always hated in his family’s palace, something that they changed gradually too - “This way, your highness.”

They follow the lady inside the palace, each brother to his side, basically dragging him inside because his legs became jelly long time ago. Changkyun knows probably the whole palace can smell his pheromones but at this point he can’t care less, yes, he’s nervous and panicking and if it’s not because of his brothers he would be running away now.

They were guided to the empty throne room to wait for the Yoo Royal family. Changkyun’s stomach is doing things he didn’t think were possible and he feels like puking anytime. Hoseok extends his hands to grabs his nape and begins putting pleasure, Changkyun closes his eyes feeling how slowly his hands travels down his spine and caressing each part slowly, until rest it in his lower back to draw small circles in his tail bone. Ever since kids, Hoseok has always been perfect to console him, he always knows what to do and what Changkyun needs. Lucky will be the omega who marries his brother.

Then Hoseok’s hand leaves his body and Changkyun whines, opening his eyes and mouth to implore him for more. He looks at Hoseok then at Hyunwoo, both looking highly pissed and ready to fight. Confused he follows their sight line and freeze when he meets the man’s eyes.

Yoo Kihyun, crown prince of The Phoenix Empire, known as the wisest, bravest, smartest prince in the world, brave in ruling his country after the king surprisingly died some years ago and even braver in leading his troops in the war battlefield. He slashed and killed all the bad enemies and brings victory back in his hands. Who would have anticipated the “Scariest” man above earth would look so… _Soft, cute, and delicate._

Crown Prince Kihyun has such pale and pretty skin, no apparent scar Changkyun notices despite the countless wars he had led. His eyes are beautifully brown, innocent-looking for a monster like him, his nose is small and cute and his lips so pink and thin. Almost the same height than him and a bit slender. His hair is red almost hot pink but fit his features so well. He may be deceived if it’s not because of the strong smell of alpha the man in front of him dispreads. In few words Kihyun looks like an alpha trapped in an omega body.

He bets any Hyunwoo or Hoseok can throw him to the wall if they want… but he knew better. Kihyun doesn’t need a tall stature and big muscles to be a fearful person, enough is with his deadly glares, heartless self, experience, and reputation. The small person in front of him has tainted his hands with blood more times in his 25 years of life than any of the Im Royal family in all their life… _together_.

Changkyun remains mostly quiet but never breaking the eye contact with his soon-to-be husband. The rest of the room is mainly quiet except for the sound of steps coming closer to them. The only presence of the red haired is intimidating and Changkyun knows he’ll be in real troubles if he gives the crown prince the “I do”. Changkyun feels his eldest brother gripping his hand tightly, the young omega probably should smell as scared as he feels.

“Prince Changkyun, I assume.” – The bea- _Kihyun_ asks, his melodic soft voice blessing his ears and Changkyun nods still hypnotized by the crown prince’s strong presence, but then he remembers he should use words to “not piss his fiancé off” at least not so soon.

“You assume right, Crown Prince Kihyun.” – The red haired alpha grins evilly and the next thing Changkyun sees is his brothers’ big and well worked backs, as they stand between them.

“Direct your questions to us, Crown Prince Kihyun.” – Changkyun can’t see the red haired’s face but if he is as angry as he smells then the young omega fears for his brothers’ life.

“Crown Prince Hyunwoo and Prince Hoseok I guess.” - He _does_ sound _that_ pissed and Changkyun begs he won’t kick his brothers out of his palace, he’s still not ready to be alone in this unknown place – “I beg to differ, he may be an omega but he has his own voice and I want to hear what he has to say, especially since he’s the person I’ll be marrying soon and my apologies if I sound rude with my guests because that’s not my intention but I can do whatever I want in _my_ palace and _my_ country.”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok are tense, probably feeling the same dangerous aura coming from Kihyun and Changkyun doesn’t want to sound like a slutty omega (because he’s not) but he can feel his ass hole wetting with the intensity of his dominance. The younger omega grabs his brothers’ arms trying to gain their attention back at him and with his very effective puppy eyes begs to not initiate a dispute right now with the country’s ruler. Hyunwoo and Hoseok have always been overprotective with their youngest but Kihyun said something right, Changkyun will be the one marrying the red haired man, so he should stand up for himself and use his voice.

Hesitantly Hyunwoo and Hoseok step aside, letting Changkyun in full exposure. He doesn’t drop his head as he wants to do so badly, never leaving Kihyun’s eyes. Changkyun takes a step in front, now standing right before Kihyun and the red haired smirks – “I’m here.”

“You can stay here tonight but you need to be out of my palace tomorrow morning and come back once the marriage is announced.” – The smaller Crown Prince says to his two brothers, never breaking the eye contact with Changkyun. Kihyun motions to one of the servants in the room to lead the two royal princes to their respective rooms – “I want a minute alone with Prince Changkyun right now but don’t worry, I won’t do anything to him _tonight._ ”

Alone? With him? He can’t contradict that, _right_? Those words were directly an order of the almost ruler. Changkyun follows his fiancé to other room, looking nervous at his brothers following one of the maids to the exactly opposite direction. Changkyun prays he’ll survive that night.

They walk silently until a big chamber Changkyun thinks is the crown prince’s bedroom. Changkyun stands still in the middle of the room and sees how the almost-king walks around him as a predator, feeling the elder’s hungry eyes all over his small body – “Well, your family indeed did a good job keeping you pure and untouched for me, huh?” – He comments more to himself that to Changkyun, so the younger preferred to ignore that comment.

“Okay, let’s just leave everything clear.” – The red haired begins and Changkyun looks up expectantly – “You’re just a toy, one I’m not planning keeping around, to be more clear you’re just needed to get my crown and my heir within a year, once I have both you’ll leave to your palace or whatever you want, right now I’m just interested in my country and a mate will only distract me from my duties and I don’t need you to warm my bed at night, you’ll sleep in a different room from now and I’m call you here when I need your services and…”

“No.” – Changkyun raises his voice pissed, who Kihyun thinks he’s talking with?  

“Excuse me?” -

“I’m not a piece of trash you can throw away whenever you want, I’m still part of a Royal family.” – Kihyun frowns, obviously he isn’t used to people talking with him in such disrespectful tone – “If we marry I’ll stay here as a partially ruler of this country and if I have your heir, then they’ll stay with me.”

“What, you are an omega-”

“Yeah and you’re an alpha, we established that 18 years ago when I was born and I was claimed as your mate, but if you can’t even protect your family then how do you think you’re capable to rule a whole kingdom?” – Kihyun dangerously approaches the younger, closing the distance between them and Changkyun knows he’ll be punished really bad if he doesn’t close his mouth in this moment but he can’t stop himself either, what’s worse than be tied with such asshole? - “I won’t sleep in a different room and risk to be raped for one of your people, I’m staying here If you don’t want any of my brothers with me, and no, I won’t sleep on the floor or the couch if that’s what you are thinking. I’m not only an hole where you can satisfy your needs and if that’s what you’re looking for in a mate then you can choose any prince or princess in any other kingdoms, who uses their holes more than their clothes, of course you’ll need to wait more time for your so-wished throne while they prepare for you and your kingdom to be ever considered “good enough” while I’ve been basically learning everything since the day I’ve been born, saving myself for you and learning how to be the “Perfect mate” and right now I won’t take any less than what I deserve!”

When his little outburst is over Kihyun’s dangerously close, face unreadable and probably planning the most painful way to torture Changkyun, then Kihyun forcefully grabs Changkyun’s cheeks between his fingers and grins  – “You know, now that you mentioned it, a perfect omega should be docile, submissive and never talk back.” – The lightly taller smirks to the glaring omega - “But “perfect omega” also mean boredom and simplicity.” – Finally Kihyun lets the younger go and takes a step back, putting some distance between them, still evilly smirking – “Then, what else my princess wants?”

Changkyun frowns with the sudden name Kihyun gave him - “First of all don’t call me princess, I may be an omega but I’m a MALE, Prince, King in a future.”

“God, so sensitive. Fin,e my _prince._ ” – The crown prince says with a mocking tone that Changkyun prefers to ignore. The younger walks to the door and opens it forcefully, showing him how pissed he’s right now, and looks around for any of the lady servants.

“Bring my things to this room, I’ll be sleeping here.” – The lady bows, ready to fulfill the younger prince’s order but before she walks away the red haired stops her, glaring at his fiancé immediately.

“You said you’ll sleep here if I don’t allow any of your brothers protect you, but they are here so go with them!”

“Change of plan, now, bring my things here” – The servant gazes between both princes, not knowing which one she should obey and looking for approval of the other.

“No, You. Are. Not. Sleeping. Here.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I said no.”

“And I say yes.”

“This is _my_ room.”

“ _Our_ room you mean.”

“…”

“…”

“Fine! Do whatever you want!”

Changkyun smirks, he won this battle.

“AND I’M TAKING THE WINDOW SIDE!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

Few servants remained standing in the hallway during the night, they could hear the crown prince and his betrothed discussing all night about which side they want to take or if the other is taking too much of the blanket or “Holy hell you’re such a pain in the ass!” and “Be quiet I want to sleep!” in the thin walls. No one said anything and their smiles and little giggles are discrete. How would have thought a little sweet omega would cause so much effect on the feared crown prince?

And this is only the first night.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Changkyun wakes up with the blinding light of the sun coming through the thin curtain, maybe taking the window side wasn’t precisely the biggest idea he had in his life but he feels triumphant he won over Kihyun in something, so there’s no any real complains. He’s alone in the bed he notices, and he can’t be more thankful as right now Kihyun is the last person he wants to see. The black haired omega knew his fiancé would be that kind of “I’m the alpha and I’m better than you” since the very beginning but how would he have thought a prince with such reputation would be so… _childish_? Okay Changkyun isn’t any better but he’d rather die than admit that.

“Finally awake?” -  Changkyun unconsciously frowns with the sound of that voice, already taking the blanket to cover himself – “If I was you I would be getting ready. Your brothers are leaving in few minutes.”

“Why so fast?! Can’t they at least take breakfast here?!” – Changkyun finally leaves the comfort of his- _their_ bed and gets up to take a fast bath, cursing Kihyun in his mind for nothing in particular, Changkyun just wants to do it. Kihyun follows him with his eyes for a while and then smirks, one that goes totally unnoticed by the younger.

“They already did, It’s almost noon my _prince._ ” – Changkyun runs to take a fast bath, ignoring the incessant mocking smirk his betrothed has. He’s not ready to say goodbye to his brothers and be left alone in this unknown palace but Changkyun also knows it’s better for all of them (especially himself) to get used to this life fast, he’ll be partially ruler soon and he won’t have people babying anymore.  

“Can you stop saying ‘my prince’ like that?” – Changkyun finally blurts out. The younger notices after he asked to be called “Prince” instead of “Princess” Kihyun has added that incessant mocking tone behind and It’s already getting in his nerves.  

“How? My _prince_ ”

“Like that!” – Changkyun shouts from the bathroom and despite he can’t see the elder man’s face he knows Kihyun’s smirking or already laughing at him. Can he just leave him alone for once? – “Will you stay there?!! Go and stop them while I dress!!”

“Beautiful but so bossy.” – The omega prefers to ignore him once again and keep doing what he was doing. When he hears the door opening and closing afterwards he finally lets go the breath he was holding, definitively being around Kihyun takes more strength and energy than he thought, only his aura intimidated him and Changkyun can’t help but wonder why the hell the elder still didn’t kill him after all the stuff he said the previous day? He was certain the Crown prince would end at least kicking him out of the palace but instead Kihyun strangely obeyed?

Changkyun sighs, defeated. Maybe he should have gone according to the crown prince’s plans and leaves the palace once they get a heir. He’ll miss his family and his people so much, it’s been hardly a day and he already feels so lonely.

He wears the first robes he found, an ugly light green one his grandmother bought for him some years ago and leaves the room waiting his brothers are still in the palace. He stills knows nothing about this palace’s hallways and servants are nowhere to be found. Changkyun feels so hopelessly lost in this big big place and for the first time he wishes Kihyun was there. Far away he hears some voices and he sighs relieved, finally someone to help him!  

Changkyun would like to say he’s a fair prince. Even called dumb sometimes because he _cares_ too much, but when he sees a situation where someone younger, smaller and weaker is treated unfairly he can’t help but stand for them. This doesn’t change even if he’s in unknown territory and fairly new in the palace but his blood boils seeing a little and very young servant being slapped harshly for someone clearly stronger than him and runs to stand between them.  

“What do you want, _whore_?” – Changkyun’s ready to jump to the man and kill him with his hands if that’s possible, he hates being called names due to his status, especially a man who has zero right to even talk to him in first place.

“Let him alone, it’s an order.” – The black haired says with a stern voice and glares at the fat man in front of him. Changkyun feels the little servant hiding behind him and he knows he took the right decision. The man grabs the prince’s shirt forcefully and Changkyun waits for the punch.

“How dare you, you feisty omega-” – Changkyun swears he has never seen a man paling so fast than now. He can’t see behind him but he can smell the Crown Prince’s pheromones all over the place. Kihyun’s pissed to say the least.

“What did you just say?” – Kihyun spits every word as a curse and even Changkyun’s scared. Maybe all those rumors aren’t only “rumors” and maybe Kihyun is _that_ dangerous alpha everyone avoids to contradict (Except Changkyun, of course).

“S-sorry y-your Highness, but this _harlot-_ ” – The young prince swears Kihyun’s eyes weren’t that dark before and for first time since he met his betrothed Changkyun fears for someone’s life. He was being almost fooled by Kihyun’s appearance.

“Harlot? Did you just call _MY_ omega a harlot?! You have two seconds to release my _bride_ or I swear my face will be the last thing you’ll see and be grateful you’re keeping both of your hands.” – Kihyun warns and immediately the old man releases the hold he had around the young prince, apologizing immediately to him and the little servant behind. Changkyun lost sight of the old servant seconds later but he really doesn’t care a bit as he kneels in front of the little omega and smiles, god, he’s adorable, maybe around 13 years old and too thin for someone of his age.

“What’s your name little one?” –

“L-Lucas, your Highness.” – The little servant shyly responds and Changkyun smiles.

“Well, Lucas, never let anyone step on you and if you need help here I am, okay?” – The little omega nods and shyly smiles at the prince back. Changkyun’s satisfied – “Now come here and give me a hug~”

“B-but Excellency I’m dirty…”

“Here here.” – Changkyun squeezes the younger servant between his arms and pats his butt when he’s going telling him to take care of himself, god, he loves kids so much. Changkyun knows he’s being observed but doesn’t know what he should say. Yes, he’s thankful Kihyun saved him and also yes, he’s glad Kihyun’s there. The younger prince finally dares to meet the red haired man’s face and rolls his eyes. Kihyun’s smirking once again.

“What?” – The omega says harshly but Kihyun just laughs mockingly.

“Nothing, nothing.” – The older prince’s looking at him up and down as Changkyun stands up in his feet – “Shouldn’t you make yourself more likable for me? What about those horrible robes?”

“Oh, you don’t like them? So sad, because they’re my _favorites._ ” – Changkyun says and walks away, moving his hips as a diva. Despite his incessant desire of laugh, Kihyun holds it back, the teasing can wait.

“Where are you going by the way?”

“To see my brothers of course.” – Kihyun finally chuckles and the younger prince turns around to glare at the elder – “Why are you laughing? _Why are you laughing?!!”_

“You’re going to the wrong way, here, let me escort you _my prin-_ ” – The young omega glares deadly at the crown prince, who finally laughs at his angry face.

“Call me Changkyun, god.” – Changkyun protests, face turning away to avoid the elder prince’s stare and cheeks blushing when Kihyun wraps his arm around Changkyun’s waist guiding him to the carriage where Hoseok and Hyunwoo are waiting for him.

Changkyun doesn’t want to act as a spoiled kid in front of his fiancé but when he sees his brothers he can’t help but run to them and hug them tightly. He has never been alone in his life, even if his family wasn’t around. The servants were with him or his tutors whom scolded him almost every day but at the same time they joked with him, making him laugh for hours, or the servant’s kids that interrupted his practice to show him something they drawn. Changkyun feels so lonely and unprotected right now and in the mercy of such awful betrothed.

It doesn’t take long to Kihyun to be by his side again. The mocking smirk and laugh long forgotten, now glaring angrily at his betrothed’s brothers, especially Hyunwoo who is protectively holding him against his chest. Three pissed alphas in a small distance is never good. The little omega doesn’t doubt his family’s strength, he knows Hyunwoo or Hoseok can throw Kihyun to the nearest wall if they want but first, he doesn’t know Kihyun’s real power and he’s also known as one of the smartest princes, and second, he doesn’t want a war. So, he walks to stand next to his betrothed’s side and smiles at his brothers.

“Don’t worry, Kihyun promised protect me, right?” – The last questions was directed to the red haired crown prince who raises his eyebrow when he hears Changkyun calling by only his name, Kihyun nods nevertheless – “See, we even spend the night in the same bed and he didn’t touch me.” – _‘He just wanted to kick me out’_ but details, details – “He’s a nice guy.” – ‘ _Lies’_.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, baby brother?” – ‘ _No’_

“Of course I am Hyunwoo! Kihyun will protect me!” – _‘If he doesn’t kill me before’_

Kihyun snorts, he doesn’t feel he needs to justify himself in front of Changkyun’s brothers – “Have a nice travel. Changkyun, hurry up I need to feed you and my family wants to greet you.” – Kihyun says with a cold tone and turns around not even glancing at the two taller alphas before walking away. The omega curses Kihyun in his mind once again and bid his goodbyes to his brothers to follow him inside – “You’re such an ass, you know that?”

“I thought I was ‘a nice guy’ though” – Changkyun rolls his eyes, he’s everything but nice – “I’m going to feed you even.”

“I’m almost sure your family-” – Changkyun stops midway, registering what Kihyun said minutes ago – “Wait, am I meeting your family so soon?!”

“Yes? They’re waiting for you now.” – Changkyun makes his best effort to swallow the lump formed in his throat but fails miserably. What if his soon-to-be husband’s family dislikes him? The young man admits he’s not precisely the most refined or elegant prince between all the kingdoms, he’s nothing like-

“Changkyun.” – The younger hums, too nervous to actually reply back – “Relax, don’t forget than my mom chose you.”

“But-”

“Really, you’re worrying for nothing.”

The red haired prince opens the door, ignoring the servants whom wanted to do it instead, and lets Changkyun enter first. The Royal family is in the feasting hall for lunch and turns to gaze at the newcomer, the middle aged woman Changkyun supposes is the current queen stands up immediately and hugs the black haired prince. Startled by the sudden action, Changkyun hesitantly hugs the queen back. Changkyun notices the other two guys in the room, a tall and thin and so pretty guy with droopy eyes, almost as if he’s falling asleep in his soup, a beta he notices. The other one is a very cute omega with pinchable deep dimples and almost non-existent eyes, smiling brightly at the scene.

Kihyun ignores all of them and sits in the designed seat for the king in the head of the table. Changkyun’s curious but swallows his curiosity and focus in the woman in from of him – “Welcome to our palace, Prince Changkyun. Hope you’ll feel as home soon.” – The black haired omega smiles sweetly at the queen’s enthusiasm and lets her drag him to the table, sitting at the right side of Kihyun while she sits in the opposite from him. Even if the younger omega wanted to hide his curiosity, he’s incapable to keep a straight face, staring at the weird order this family had.

“It’s because Kihyun has been basically ruling the kingdom since our King fell sick.” – The tall beta answers his unspoken question.

Later Kihyun introduces his brothers, Prince Hyungwon’s the tall beta who looked very mature at first sight but a total brat when it’s about mock at his brothers. The older omega, Jooheon as Kihyun calls him, is the friendliest between them, welcoming Changkyun as his little brother since the very beginning. Queen Jihoon is a lovable person, as her youngest son, she makes his mission to spoil Changkyun ‘because he’s too cute and needs all the love in the world’ her words not his.

“Then, the preparations for the wedding…” – She begins and the two engaged complain at the same time.

“Please, not right now, I’m trying to enjoy my food!” – Kihyun comments lightly upset and Changkyun glares at him.

“Oh, so talking about your wedding with _me_ would make you lost your appetite, Kihyun.”

“Says the one complaining before me.”

“I didn’t ‘complain’ before you, we did it at the same time!”

“Sure, and yes, it would.”

“You…”

“Look at them mom, they’re already fighting like a married couple!” – Jooheon comments, hiding immediately behind Hyungwon when said couple turns to glare at him.

“So, what about the flowers?” – The queen interrupts and save her youngest son from Changkyun and Kihyun’s intense stare. The Crown Prince ignores the question and focus back on his food while Changkyun grins happily. He loves flowers.

“Maybe white ro-”

“No, white not.” – Kihyun cuts him off before he can even share his opinion, he didn’t even say what kind of flower, that jerk.

“Why not?!”

“Changkyun, do you remember where are you at? The color in the flags our troops carry? Or even this kingdom’s name.”

“Of course I do, but what that has something to do with using white roses in our wedding?”

“Changkyun, you can choose whatever flower you like, robes, you can take care of every decoration if you want, but our color is _red._ ”

“Are you sure you want red roses? For real?” – Kihyun stares puzzlingly at the younger omega, not understanding completely what the problem there is - “Red roses mean love and passion Kihyun, I don’t want that.”

“What? Love and passion?”

“No, Red roses in a wedding, why can’t we have white roses? They mean innocence and pureness.”

“Then choose other flower, really.”

“I want roses, they’re my favorites!”

“No.” – Changkyun petulantly pouts. He’s not used to not receive what he wants. The room stays in silence for some minutes, Changkyun planning a way to convince Kihyun or kill him in the most painful way in defect.

“What if we use both?” – Kihyun raises an eyebrow in interest, or that’s what Changkyun hopes – “In a bouquet with twenty flowers, maybe ten can be red and ten whites, they would look pretty together.”

“Okay.” – Changkyun maintains a simple toothless smile in his face but in his mind he’s dancing uncontrollably. Second time that he won!

“Our wedding robes need to be also red?”

“Yes Changkyun and I know what are you thinking, yes you can add white in the details.” – The younger omega doesn’t know he was smiling so bright until anyone in the room shouts “Aww dimples” and even if he tries to cover it with his hand already everyone saw him. Kihyun’s subtle little smile doesn’t go unnoticed by his family, and especially to Changkyun.

“Do you think _he_ will come?” – The room falls silent after Hyungwon said those words, Changkyun doesn’t know what he could say to light the mood or if he even should say something. The three siblings pretend nothing happened and the queen sighs sadly.

“I don’t think so, my son.” – The queen and the new addiction to the real family recover the wedding conversation after Kihyun excused himself to go to do his “King’s duties” whatever that means, Changkyun didn’t ask further.

For the first time since Changkyun has been engaged to the red haired alpha he feels some real excitement about the wedding.

And he has been engaged since the day he was born.

 

 

 

It’s until late at night when Changkyun and Kihyun are in the real chambers than Changkyun remembers those little minutes of awkward silence during lunch. Despite the warm welcome the other two omegas and beta gave to Changkyun he didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask about something that is obviously bothering them. It’s not like he’s more comfortable with Kihyun but he’s his soon-to-be husband and should explain the things Changkyun needs to know.

“Who is “ _he_ ”?” – Kihyun, who is changing to his bed clothes, stares confused at Changkyun.

“Who is who?”

“That ‘he’ you wanted to come to our wedding.” - Kihyun narrows his eyebrows trying to understand what the younger is talking about and then realization comes to his mind. He finishes dressing and climbs in the bed next to Changkyun.

“My older brother, he’s an alpha like me but he’s been out for quite a while.” – Changkyun now is the one feeling lost, if Kihyun has an _older_ brother and another _alpha_ then why he is the crown prince? An affair? Something the previous king did? Or… - “I can literally hear you thinking, Changkyun.”

“No, you can’t.”

“We’re different than other kingdoms Changkyun, here we compete with our owns brothers for the crown and only the strongest between all is the one becoming the new king”

“That’s…” – Changkyun thinks some seconds what he can and cannot say, he doesn’t want to offend Kihyun or their traditions but that’s actually… “Awful, siblings fighting for the spot? That could break the bond between them.” – He suddenly feels so sad thinking about Hyunwoo and Hoseok fighting and later hating each other when the ‘most appropriate’ would become king and maybe leaving the kingdom after losing. Kihyun should be feeling that, maybe he also misses his brother – “Are you really _that_ strong?”

“Well, I didn’t get my spot drinking tea with old queens and kings Changkyun, my hands has been tainted with more blood that you’ll ever see in your life.” – A sudden wave of fear runs through him, still he can’t believe him. Kihyun looks so small and (He’ll deny it later) adorable, he has the most pinchables and bitable cheeks he has seen in his life.

“Will you kill me too if I disobey you?”

“I’m literally going to kill you now if you don’t shut your mouth up and let me sleep” – Despite the scary warning Kihyun threw at him, Changkyun feels strangely comforted by the mocking tone hiding behind his words.

“Goodnight then, I hate you.”

Kihyun laughs a bit before reply – “I hate you too.”

 

**~*~**

 

 

Rumors around the nation fly fast and many had come to see the great Prince finally settling down. People are saying the crown prince just-minutes-to-be the new king of the Phoenix Kingdom’s has fallen in love and he can’t take his eyes away of his beautiful bride, when in reality any of them are hearing the priest’s words during the whole ceremony and are having the most intense staring contest in the history of staring contests. If someone asks Changkyun he would say Kihyun started but at this point no one care and no one wanted to lose.

In the ceremony both families are together, and while Kihyun’s mom and brothers are watching proud how their lovely son/older brother is getting married and finally established with someone as precious as the black haired prince, Changkyun’s family is nervous, regretful and pitying, and everything else the little omega doesn’t want to see in such precious people to him. Changkyun wants to show them he can make it and he can rule this nation alongside Kihyun properly. Loving the man is another question though, he still hated his guts.

The Coronation passed almost in a blink, smiling here and there to the guests, meeting people he wasn’t interested about and hoping never see them again, families mingling together to a big new family, and before Changkyun realized they’re already back in the real chambers… and the worst part comes… _mating_.

Despite his insatiable desire of mock and anger the now King Kihyun, he can’t deny he’s still a little bit scared of the man and he has saved his body all his life for him. The little omega has been trained for this night, how he should act or actually how he _shouldn’t_ act. Repeating inside his mind ‘let Kihyun do whatever he wants, just lie in the bed, he’s the alpha, he knows what to do, it’s in his most primal instinct’ but still his body is a shaking mess, he can’t even walk properly to the bed without tripping.

Kihyun approaches dangerously the startled omega standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Changkyun doesn’t move, scared he would open the door and run away, definitively that would do more than just piss Kihyun off. Changkyun closes his eyes when the sudden strong and manly alpha in rut scent is around him, and everything is too much for Changkyun. The guy in front of him will kick him out of his palace and his life once Changkyun gives him everything he wants. The guy in front of him, in hardly minutes from undressing him completely, doesn’t want him, didn’t want this marriage and definitively doesn’t want Changkyun. The guy in front of him, the one who he’s tied now, will mark him for life and his bite mark will stay in his neck until Changkyun either goes feral or dies. Kihyun, the one who made it clear since the very beginning Changkyun is only a tool, just something to help him to achieve his objectives.

Kihyun, the one who is well known as one of the most dangerous alphas.

Kihyun, the one who detested him even before they met.

Kihyun, the one who is about to take his pureness and leave him a useless omega later.

“Okay, this is not working.” – The voice of the alpha resounds between the silent room. The freaked little omega lets a little cry out, opening the eyes to stare at his husband, still in front of him but holding a strange and unreadable face he has never used when Changkyun’s around. He thought the elder would be at least a little bit angry and shouting at him how his family made a bad decision choosing him as his life mate, but Kihyun’s not only quiet but also helping Changkyun with his sleep robes.

After Kihyun’s scent goes back to normality, Changkyun realizes his whole body is trembling, even his legs that are hardly holding him in his feet feel so weak, almost like jelly and his hands are incapable to stop shaking, he doesn’t even now when he started crying but the falling tears are unstoppable – “Go to bed.” – The elder king says and slams the door shut behind him.

Then Changkyun collapses.

In his whole life Changkyun has never felt so useless, he has one real _job_ and is please his mate at least sexually. It’s not uncommon between royalty marry, mate and mark the same day, it’s also well known married and unmated omegas are easily targets for the king’s enemies. Changkyun should have just let Kihyun do whatever he wanted or why the hell Kihyun just don’t take him and ignore his obvious nervousness? No, this is beyond nervousness, his body is strongly rejecting Kihyun’s advances, he knows it, he suspects Kihyun knows it too and now he’ll be throwing Changkyun away in no time. But he was just too frightened.

And Kihyun left him just like that. Shaking and crying on the floor, that’s how so little the elder cared about Changkyun. Maybe he’s now taking other alternatives to release his sexual frustration, maybe getting a concubine with him and maybe even sleeping with him or her in another chamber.

Changkyun has no energy to get up and climbs in the bed, so he curls there where he’s lying and cry as he has never done in his whole life. He’s alone now, totally and completely alone, in a castle where servants won’t dare to look at his eyes, where his now-family are too busy to spare him a glace and where his husband clearly doesn’t want to spend more time with him than necessary.

He has also heard about arranged royal marriage that ended with omegas sleeping in a chamber far away from the royal one but maybe that’s the best for both of them.

How should Changkyun give Kihyun his so-wished heir if he hardly can accept the man touching him?

He’s so useless, total and completely-

“Changkyun?! What the hell are you doing lying there?!” – The young omega didn’t hear the door opening at all or said alpha entering in the room. The smell of tea invading all his senses and a pair of hands dragging him out of the floor and sitting him on the bed. The only reason why he’s still in sitting position is because his whole body is leaning in Kihyun’s but the elder doesn’t seem to mind and Changkyun relaxes against him. The red haired king tries to give him the glass but noticing Changkyun’s still trembling hands he decides to do it himself – “It’s tea, the kitchen girl said this could help you relax.”

“Sol.” – He says after drink half of the glass. He doesn’t know what kind of tea it is, but the effects are almost immediate.

“Huh?”

“The kitchen girl’s name is Sol.” – Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, putting the glass away so no one will get hurt. The sudden careful gesture makes Changkyun feel kind of appreciated and guilty at the same time, he ruined the night for Kihyun.

“I-I, w-will you throw me a-away?” – The younger king dares to ask once Kihyun sits again next to him. The elder frowns a bit as if he doesn’t believe Changkyun has actually asked such stupid thing.

“Didn’t you make me swear I won’t the day you moved here?”

“B-but I-I’m use-”

“I wouldn’t. Especially if I’ll need to go to that nightmare called wedding ceremony again.” – Kihyun shows him a little smile, really small but that means a lot for Changkyun. All his assumptions of Kihyun leaving him and getting a _concubine_ tonight, oh my goodness, now he feels even worse.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’ll work something out.”

“Y-you don’t hate me?”

The elder breaks in a little laugh and pats Changkyun’s back – “Of course I hate you, I’m just not a beast to force myself onto you.” – Despite Kihyun’s first choice of words he feels strangely comforted by his ‘I don’t really care if we didn’t mate’ attitude. Without noticing they’ve been forming a friendship based in how much they don’t want to be together, hidden behind all those “I hate you” with scary smiles they share almost every day.

It’s okay, he can accept it if Kihyun wants to be friends.

“Do you want me to leave? Am I freaking you out?” – Changkyun’s eyes widened scared with the single thought of Kihyun leaving him now. Now, he doesn’t want that.

“That– That’s not necessary...” – That’s all what Kihyun needs to lay them both in the bed, holding Changkyun close to his chest.

Kihyun knows he hasn’t been the best ‘possible life mate and husband’ to Changkyun, not even spending at least a little bit of his time with his fiancé before the ceremony and leaving him alone for days, so he wasn’t even surprised when Changkyun rejected him, worried? Yes, upset? No. Now he waits the omega can get use to his scent and to the idea of Kihyun taking him in a near (hopefully) future.

Mating, heats, children, heirs, those are things he can worry later, maybe other day or other month. The only thing that matter now is the little omega succumbing to sleep still between his arms and clinging even tighter to him.

What he said to Changkyun was nothing but the truth. He may not hate the boy as much as he said it, okay, he doesn’t hate the boy _at all_ and the simple thought of hurting him isn’t very appealing to him. What if someone forces themselves onto one of his little brothers? He would kill them without thinking about consequences because they’re precious to Kihyun and Changkyun’s precious to everyone, even Kihyun.

Kihyun stares at Changkyun some minutes and without noticing he follows the black haired into the dream world.

 

**~*~**

 

 

Changkyun’s bored to say the least.

After the wedding and the little… _incident_ in the real chambers, nothing is too exciting anymore. The queen left the palace some days ago to visit her parents or something like that. The other two princes are busy with things Changkyun didn’t dare to ask. The servants are busy too with a ceremony Changkyun still ignores. Tutors already departed after the elder king realized Changkyun hadn’t been joking when he said he learnt everything about his Kingdom since he was 6 years old, and the younger king has been banned from the garden by Kihyun after coming back to the real chambers with a little cut (read: big cut and lot of bruises around his knees and elbows because he fell) thank goodness the black haired boy saved the gardeners from Kihyun’s fury at least.

Talking about Kihyun, he hasn’t seen the elder King in a while, maybe since breakfast and he wonders what his husband is doing. Maybe, just maybe, bothering him when he’s doing his duties isn’t the best idea but Changkyun’s dying of boredom and that seems to be the only option.

He knows where Kihyun is most of the day, a little private study room at the end of the hallway with two soldiers guarding the door. When they notice the younger king walking to the door they stare worriedly at each other before bow respectfully at him. The person inside is his husband after all, so he doesn’t see the need to knock, so he enters in the room unnoticed. Kihyun looks up some seconds before focus back in the papers he seems to be signing – “Do you need something, Changkyun?”  

“Yes, I’m bored, show me around the palace, there’s a lot of rooms I still don’t know.” – The red haired king sighs, shaking his head in disapproval, one Changkyun doesn’t want to accept.

“Just tell him to any of the servants, I’m busy now.” – ‘ _But I want to do it with you.’_

“Can I stay here at least?” – Changkyun insists, if he’ll be bored nevertheless at least he’ll be beside Kihyun.

Kihyun nods, motioning him to sit in front of him – “Just don’t ruin anything.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. Sometimes he feels Kihyun’s treating him like a careless little kid and not like the husband he _should_ be taking care of but in a different way. The young king takes the chance to stare at Kihyun. No matter how many times he’ll do it or how many times he’ll say it, but Kihyun’s beautiful, his hair, his features, his body, even if he doesn’t look like the typical stereotype of alpha, he’s still perfect the way he is- _wait_ , why Changkyun’s thinking about stuff like this? He still hates the man. Still, he notices his tired eyes, red and with tons of bags and feels a lot of guilt growing inside. While Changkyun has been playing around, Kihyun has been working uncountable hours for this kingdom, if only maybe the elder would let him help…

Wait, there’s something Changkyun knows would do wonderful things for Kihyun and doesn’t need his approval or permission at all. Changkyun stands up of the chair maybe a little too excited and walks out of the room, completely ignoring his husband curious long gaze on him.

But then Changkyun remembers he said the true and doesn’t know a lot of this palace’s hallways, even after almost two months living there. But who could blame him? The whole place it’s unnecessarily big. The young king thanks to the heavens when he sees his salvation when he spots a very well known small and slender figure - “Oh, LUCAS!!” – The young servant turns to meet the running king behind him and smiles.

“My king, can I say congratulations for your wedding?”

“Thank you, I’ve not seen you in a while!!”

“My apologizes my king, I’ve been busy inside the kitchen-”

“THE KITCHEN!” – Changkyun shouts, startling the few passing guards and servants around the hallway, no that he cares though – “Can you show me my way to the kitchen?”

Of course the little servant wouldn’t reject a direct request from the new king. Even if his boss is just few meters away looking for him probably ready to scold the little omega, stopping immediately when the fat servant notices the person standing beside him. Changkyun smirks with the sweat forming in the tall alpha, turning around immediately to probably hide. He’s enjoying so much this new power.

He’ll talk later with his husband though. There’s no way he’ll accept such awful people inside his palace.  

Oh my god, his palace!! He still can’t believe it.

He walks inside the kitchen alongside Lucas, receiving curious eyes and bows from the rest of the personal, which Changkyun ignores of course, he’s a man in a mission – “Sol!” – He thanks the omega teen and runs a little when he spots the head of the kitchen.  

“Oh! My king, what can I do for you?” – Changkyun rolls his eyes when the girl avoids his eyes. It’s normal for the “low-status” in the society to show some respect for the royal family, but Changkyun hates talking to someone who is looking at the floor. Anyway, if he wasn’t more interested in doing something else he would scold her. Changkyun asks for all the things he needs and some minutes later he’s walking to Kihyun’s study room with a glass of hot red tea in his hands, completely satisfied with a work well done and secretly thanking his mom insisted in teaching him those (un)necessary things when he was younger.

Kihyun’s exactly in the same space Changkyun left him, still working in something that seems to be important considering the little pout forming in his lips. The elder king doesn’t look up this time, doesn’t say anything either, he just pretends Changkyun isn’t there at all.

Careful to not ‘ruin anything’ as Kihyun said, he places the glass in front of the alpha. The elder shakes his head once more and frowns – “I don’t like tea Changkyun.” – Pouty at Kihyun’s reaction, Changkyun insists once more.

“It’s good for you.” – The younger pushes the glass closer to Kihyun, who pushes it back to where it was.

“I’m busy.”

“Just drink it.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Kihyun-” – And after a little game of push and pull, Changkyun’s all blood is drained from his head in a millisecond. He should probably run for his life, or apologise profusely. Yet instead, Changkyun’s gaze drifts towards the spilled tea all over the documents Kihyun was doing, tinting them with a dark (and pretty) shade of red, if he wasn’t so nervous or fearing for his life he would come with one of his playful remarks and “Well, don’t you like red, my king?”.

The alpha’s face become red of fury And it happens in another blur when Kihyun stands up too quickly, his palms against the table – “Get out.”

Changkyun stares back flabbergasted but it dwindles down. He shakes away the heavy feeling in his stomach and plays with the tips of his fingers - “It was an accident.”

“I said GET OUT!” – Changkyun tries to hold back the tears, hands trying to reach for Kihyun and just apologise, he just wanted, he just- “Only one thing Changkyun, one thing, just don’t come into my way.”

“I-”

“Why am I stuck with such useless thing like you?!” – _‘Useless thing’_ Kihyun thinks he’s useless, Changkyun can’t handle this anymore, he just wanted do something for Kihyun, despite if it’s small and insignificant, he just wanted to help him relax and maybe, _maybe_ Kihyun would accept him into his life.

He didn’t want Kihyun to truly hate him.

The young king gives up, there’s nothing he can do now and walks away after mutters a little “I’m sorry...” to Kihyun’s general direction. Changkyun keeps his head down while walking through those interminable hallways, he knows the maids are staring at him worried, maybe guards following him to be sure he’s okay, but he doesn’t care and finally goes to hide into the gardens, hoping Kihyun and no one else will find him there.

 

 

 

The new alliance, the contra attacks plans, everything is ruined. He worked so hard on them the past week and now it’s all covered with a disgusting tea. Kihyun sits back and rubs his temples with his fingertips trying to calm down. He exploded, and, what the hell did he say to Changkyun? He doesn’t remember the exactly words but those sad puppy eyes will be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life. Useless, right? He called him useless despite knowing very well how much Changkyun detests it, enough bad the young boy feels after ruining their ‘honeymoon night’ or whatever.

Kihyun feels terrible and for the first time since he has born, he regrets being an impulsive alpha. Kihyun stares at the glass in front of him and sighs, regretting not only taking the fucking tea when Changkyun brought it to him. He doesn’t know even what kind of tea it is and Changkyun seemed too happy when he entered in the study room the second time.

Kihyun can’t concentrate back in rewrite the documents, he can’t stop thinking about certain omega, if he’s okay, if he would forgive him if he apologizes. Kihyun groans, he’s literally not doing anything, just staring blanking at the close door.

“Guard!” – Immediately the door is opened and the one of the soldiers out the room appears in front of him.

“Yes, majesty?”

“Call the head kitchen girl here.”

Takes her some minutes to arrive to Kihyun’s study room, he doesn’t need to read minds to know she’s a nervousness mess but ignores it, almost everyone is scared of him anyway, except Changkyun.

“The red tea you prepared for Changkyun, I want two glasses here and inform me where Changkyun is right now.” – The head kitchen girl obviously wants to say something, and Kihyun’s patience is running thin by now – “What?”

“I didn’t prepare any tea for King Changkyun, Majesty.” – Kihyun glares at the servant and she clearly freaks with Kihyun’s cold glare – “H-he did it himself, my king, King Changkyun said that would help you relax.”

Kihyun leans back in the chair, the world is against him to intensify his guilt? Because if so then it's totally working. Changkyun, that little brat, that immature kid, prepared a tea for him with his own hands. Kihyun dismisses the servant, but before she’s totally out of the room she turns around to meet the red haired king once more – “And about the second question, I may be wrong, but King Changkyun likes to spend his time in the garden on the edge of the fountain when your highness is not around.”

Kihyun doesn’t know if he should get mad because the younger disobeyed him or laugh because he was so dumb to think Changkyun would _actually_ obey what he said.

The garden, huh?

Maybe Kihyun could swallow his pride this time and do what he knows he should be doing now. Fast he’s leaving for the garden where the servant told him Changkyun may had gone and it isn’t long before he finds the younger, spotting him by the edge of the fountain where he sits surrounded by pink flowers that have yet to bloom.

Kihyun knows Changkyun’s already aware of his presence and it’s completely ignoring him. Defeated by the lack of response, the elder walks cautiously towards his husband who visibly flinches when he feels the red haired king sits beside him. Kihyun pinches playfully the part of his cheek where he remembers his dimples are, still Changkyun doesn’t move an inch, so he pokes again and again and again, until the  younger snaps – “What?!”

“I told you to not come here.” – Changkyun ignores him again, now turning his head away so Kihyun would finally stop poking at his cheeks – “Changkyun, I’m so sorry, for everything I said, you aren’t useless.”

“I am though, I ruined your documents.”

“Nothing I can’t do again.” – Now Kihyun feels so stupid for blowing his fuse at something so small like that. It’s true, those documents are nothing compared to Changkyun’s happiness. Oh god, Is he really thinking that way already?! What’s happening to him?!

“But-”

“I’m really sorry.” – Changkyun doesn’t react for some seconds and Kihyun’s disappointed, he wants the younger to forgive him, he already apologized, what else should he say or do-

Kihyun can’t hide his surprise when the black haired king climbs onto his lap, getting comfortable there and hiding his face on the elder’s chest – “I’m sorry too, I ruined your work and make you lose time, everything for a stupid tea you didn’t want.”

“I do now.”

“What?”

“The tea you prepared for me, I do want it now.”

“Uh, Sol told you, then.” – Changkyun makes a mental note to scold the female servant later, or at least ask her to never share information about him with Kihyun. He bets she also told him where he hides, now Kihyun probably will prohibit him the entrance to the gardens once more. For his own protection, but still… he loves this garden, full of flowers, especially red and now white and pink after Changkyun insisted.

“She did, can you do it for me again? I want to taste it properly.”

Changkyun looks up almost shocked, didn’t Kihyun say he doesn’t like tea? Will he really drink it? – “Y-You don’t need-”

“I insist.” – The elder smiles sweetly at him. Changkyun feels overwhelmed with the sudden interest and kindness the King is showing him. The younger doesn’t know what came into him, or what the hell was he thinking, but the sudden display of affection makes him want to do something more for Kihyun, makes him want to return such actions, so he did, but kissing him wasn’t in his plans.

At first Kihyun doesn’t react at all, wide eyes staring surprised at the boy above him but then something triggers him and kisses back, just a sweet and slow lip-lock,  no one trying to change the slow pace they settled. This is Changkyun’s first kiss or this kind contact with other person and the way Kihyun’s treating him with such care, as if he’s afraid Changkyun would break, in few words, makes him feel appreciated.

“I guess I am forgiven.” – Changkyun nods, cheeks tinted bright red with such display of affection in a place partially public, but he regrets nothing, not when Kihyun’s cheeks are equally red and eyes full of something Changkyun hopes is adoration.

Kihyun never asked him to move away and Changkyun didn’t show any sign of getting off anytime soon, so the elder readjusted their positions and now they’re lying on the fresh grass, Changkyun still on top of him and curling in his chest.

The elder king never truly liked skin-ship or people clinging onto him, but with Changkyun, he doesn’t mind. Kihyun’s hand finds its way to Changkyun’s hair and begins stroking in way he hopes it’s comforting for the younger. And indeed it is. Changkyun almost falls asleep there… if it’s not because of the voice of the nuisances called brothers-in-law, mocking them from a distance.

Their voices finally dissipate when the elder alpha throws them one of the scariest glares in the world. Changkyun doesn’t see it though.

“So, did you say something about me showing you the rest of the palace?”

Changkyun hums – “If you’re not busy.”

“Nah, let’s go. You still have to prepare me that tea again.”

Finally.  Just… _finally_!   

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Servants, maids, soldiers and guards, all of them hide their smiles watching their young king running through the hallways, hiking up his own robes and with the biggest smile they’ve seen since Changkyun moved in. The only sound in the palace is Changkyun voice screaming “MIIIIN” but any of the tutors or royal family has the heart to scold the overexcited King.

The black haired king never woke up so early in his life, never got ready as fast as now, never forgot his “manners” as much as now. He’s happy, excited, radiant, with the news. His friend and soon new brother-in-law is visiting him.

Kihyun’s already receiving the white haired prince when Changkyun appeared from nowhere and throw himself into the unwarned arms of his friend. Changkyun loves him so much, the only omega friend in the royalty he had while he was growing up, the one who taught him about omegas needs and wishes. Being born in a family full of alphas is good until certain point, despite how much they tried to understand the little omega, there’s stuff only omegas are capable of relating.

Changkyun was alone until Hyunwoo brought to the castle the person he chose as mate and future King of Changkyun’s little kingdom. At first he was jealous he won’t be the only spoiled omega in their family anymore but as soon as he met the ray of sun called Lee Minhyuk he knew he got himself one of the best friends.

“Baby Changkyun! I can’t believe it.” – The elder omega hugs Changkyun back, rocking him side to side as if he’s still a baby – “Look at you, married and king of one of the biggest kingdoms, life is treating you well.”

“And look at you.” – Changkyun says still locked in the embrace – “One of the prettiest omegas getting married soon with the best alpha this world has the fortune of knowing.”

He doesn’t see his husband's face but he’s almost sure he’s glaring or rolling his eyes. Minhyuk finally releases him and lets the boy breathe again, Changkyun has stars in the eyes looking at his friend, he missed him so much.

“Take this as a full complaint, but Minhyuk, what are you doing here?” – Subtly Kihyun pulls the younger omega to his side and a little away of Minhyuk’s dangerous hands.

“You know you like me Kihyun.” - The elder between them glares at the red haired king, just to smirk afterwards. Changkyun stares confused at their weird interchange of glares, until he dares to ask.

“Hmm, do you know each other?”

“Oh, we _indeed_ know each other, why don’t you tell him, Kihyunnie?” – ‘ _Kihyunnie?!’_  Changkyun has never been the jealousy type, and definitively not with a person as Kihyun, but something triggers inside him with the tone Minhyuk said that, thinking the worst of them. He knows any of them are ‘pure’ or whatever, and Minhyuk is a beautiful omega, he has always been beautiful and probably always will be beautiful, what if… what if…

“Minhyuk, he’s my.. my… oh my god, _I’m not saying that._ ” – _‘Your what?!’_ Changkyun almost wants to slap Kihyun and make it finally say it, but Minhyuk’s voice stops him.

“I’m his _childhood best friend._ ” – Changkyun doesn’t know what surprises him the most, that Kihyun _has_ friends or that his best friend is an _omega_ or that said friend is _Minhyuk_ of all the people or that the elder never mentioned his relationship with his betrothed during those years knowing each other.

“Against my will if I can say.”  

Minhyuk rolls his eyes – “As much as I like the view, those flowers are beautiful indeed and your palace as elegant as always, but I’m freezing and I came here to talk with baby Changkyun.”

“I’m not a baby!!”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him!!”

They say at the same time and instantly turn to send each other deathly glares. Minhyuk watches proudly the married couple interacting. Kihyun and Changkyun are really an interesting pair.

“I’m talking with him even if you don’t want to.”

“You’re a baby though.”

 “No, I’m not.”

“Talking with Minhyuk?”

“A baby!!”

“Yes, you-”

“Okay guys, stop.” – The white haired man laughs, patting the Royal couple on their shoulders in a friendly way – “Kihyun, I know you have a lot of work to do and I swear Changkyun’s craving for some company, you know me, I won’t say anything bad about you to him.”

“Are you admitting you came here to talk about me?”

“Nah, you aren’t _that_ important, really.” – Minhyuk starts dragging Changkyun into the palace completely ignoring Kihyun’s long gaze on them or precisely on Changkyun. Minhyuk knows the palace as well as his own, he spent most of his childhood time here since he adores Jooheon and Hyungwon too much, those two were the most adorable creatures he laid his eyes on. Kihyun too, he was a small, smart, and proud alpha even back then but really adorable, everything changed after his brother- _ugh_ , he can’t think about it.

“So, you know Kihyun.” – Changkyun asks once they’re in the security of Minhyuk’s designated chambers. Minhyuk sits in the bed first, but Changkyun, feeling a little betrayed stays still, until the elder palms the space next to him.   

“Sadly yes, I know him.”

“You never told me.” – The king unconsciously pouts and Minhyuk pinches those adorable chubby cheeks. Changkyun’s really the most adorable creature in the world.

“I didn’t want to portray the image I have of Kihyun before you have the chance to actually meet him.” – That sounds pretty fair. Minhyuk is Kihyun’s best friend so probably he could have talked about him as a good person and when Changkyun finally meets him, he would have been disappointed. On the other hand, if Minhyuk talked badly about Kihyun, Changkyun would be too scared to meet him before jump into his own conclusions – “And Changkyun, my mom wanted to convince Queen Jihoon to bethrothe his older son to me.”

“Older son? You mean Kihyun’s older brother?” – Minhyuk nods and his eyes suddenly turn dark, sadness and anger mixed together there, something he has never seen in the cheerful prince – “Min?”

“Changkyun, d-do you know him?” – Changkyun shakes his head, a wave of fear and insecurity running through him. Minhyuk never stutters, he’s eloquent and a good talker, and the voice he used just intensify his worry – “If someday you meet him, Changkyun, don’t trust him, don’t be fooled by his fake smiles and gentle personality, he would do _anything_ to hurt Kihyun.”

“B-but Kihyun is his younger brother!”

“Heojin, his older brother, was meant to be the new King.” – Minhyuk pauses and gulps – “Until Kihyun came.”

“D-did he do something to you?”

Minhyuk smiles at Changkyun, sad and with eyes a bit watery. Curiosity is eating him inside but this doesn’t seem to be the kind of topic Minhyuk wants to talk about and the younger omega doesn’t want to cross any line asking something that would hurt his friend – “Just don’t trust him okay? He may or may not have ruined big part of my friendship with Kihyun. Kihyun was really nice before, you know? A nice little prince, he even used to smile a lot before and befriend everyone.”

So, that culprit did something to Kihyun precisely, to _his_ husband – “Kihyun never wanted to steal the throne from him, you know? But he was destined to be the king since he was born. He was strong and smart, the kingdom is his life.”

“He didn’t want me.” – Changkyun whispers, so soft that he hopes Minhyuk doesn’t hear it, but he does.

“Well, he has been ruling the kingdom alone since his father died almost a decade ago and Kihyun… he…”

“Kihyun what?!” – He says exasperated, what’s wrong with Kihyun that Minhyuk has so much trouble to talk?

“This is not my story to tell, I’m sorry Kyun.”

“Why?! He’s my husband! One that seem to have issues with me?”

“Issues? But he at least likes you.” – Changkyun’s cheeks tints in a bright shade of red, staring with round eyes at his friend, still not believing his ears.

“H-He what?!”

“Like you? Well, that’s what I think. You talked back, you, an omega. And he didn’t do anything.” – Oh, right he did that but that means nothing – “And well, I guess you should have at least seen once Kihyun losing his temper, he is scary.”

“So, will you tell me? Why Kihyun didn’t want me?”

“It’s not like he didn’t want you but… I’m sorry Kyun, I can’t, I really really can’t.”

“Fine! I’ll discover it by myself!” – And Minhyuk wonders why he opened his mouth. He only hopes Changkyun wouldn’t pressure too much and Kihyun would exploit… because Minhyuk will be the first one to blame.

“You’re still unmarked, Kihyun rejected you?” – Changkyun hides his face on his hands, a topic he _doesn’t_ want to talk about – “Oh my goodness! Did he?” - Changkyun shakes his head – “Want me to kick him?”

“No Min, Kihyun... he… he… he was nice okay?” – Minhyuk smirks playfully with an incessant desire of teasing Changkyun – “And I ruined everything.”

“You don’t need to mate so fast if you don’t want to. It’s okay if you’re not ready, we’re omegas not whores, our body wants what it wants.”

“But-”

“And Kihyun isn’t a beast, he won’t force you into something you don’t want.”- Minhyuk stares at his friend some seconds, even the tips of his ears are red and that may give him some ideas to the creative omega - “You like him?!”

“I _hate_ that stupid old man!” – Minhyuk giggles, sure, Changkyun hates him, of course he does.

“Excuse you, we’re the same age.”

Changkyun feels good. Having a friend in the palace is almost comforting, Minhyuk told him about his memories with Kihyun, about the time when Hyunwoo started courting him and they fell in love. Minhyuk sounds so in love and he’s almost jealous. Will someday Changkyun talk about Kihyun like that? Will he have the same starry eyes Minhyuk has? Will he act like a puppy in love when Kihyun is around? Will he follow him asking him for his company? Will they have a beautiful story together with their own happy ending? Little does Changkyun knows he’s already doing all that.

 

 

 

For some reason having his childhood best friend with his husband makes Kihyun uneasy. Okay yes, he’s glad Changkyun got some company and something to do around the palace at least. Since their little ‘fight’ in Kihyun’s study room, Changkyun avoids stepping in his way while he’s working. Kihyun sighs, everything is his fault. Even if they kissed…

Oh right, they kissed.

How could Kihyun forget that? Well, no, he didn’t forget it, actually that’s the only thing he has been thinking since that happened… and that’s happened 3 weeks ago, he even smiled at his brothers who spent their good time teasing the elder alpha… he’s a fool.

Anyway, it’s already late at night and his body feels exhausted. All day the only thing he has done is practicing with his troops new combat tactics and every part of his body hurts. He enters in the real chambers only to find Changkyun already there, looking at the wall lost in thoughts – “Changkyun?”

He finally gazes at Kihyun, those puppy eyes he had the day Kihyun screamed at him and he almost feels like going and killing Minhyuk, he doesn’t know what did they talk about but whatever it is, if it he makes Changkyun unhappy, then Minhyuk deserves a good punch in the face – “What’s wrong?” – Kihyun asks, he tries to not sound so worried, but hell he is. Changkyun shakes his head and avoids his eyes once more. The red haired king sits next to him in the bed and holds the younger’s chin gently to make him raise his gaze – “Tell me.”

“W-why don’t you want me?” – Changkyun finally asks. Kihyun feels as all the blood has left his head, why is Changkyun asking such thing now?

“W-who made you think that? Minhyuk?”

“No, you.” – He? When did he… _oh right_ , when Changkyun moved. Does he though? Or maybe not? Does he want Changkyun? He doesn’t hate him, that’s for sure, but he precisely doesn’t _want_ him either. He’s so confused and running away seems the best option.

 “I-I’m dirty… let me… bathe… I’m-” – Kihyun gets up of the bed as fast as his short legs allow him. First time in 25 years Yoo Kihyun, king of Phoenix kingdom, strongest alpha in the family, chooses to run away.

“Do you now?!” – That’s the last thing Kihyun hears before he closes the door. He really needs a long and warm bath to organize his mind.

 

 

 

When he’s done, all clean and dressed, Changkyun’s already fast asleep. Kihyun thanks to the entity above they’re not having another confrontation, at least that night. As careful as he can, he climbs into the bed next to Changkyun, trying his best to not wake him up and stares. That’s something he finds himself doing a lot in the past weeks, but he can’t help it. Changkyun’s beautiful, maybe even the prettiest in the whole kingdom and _his_ , only _his_.

 

 

 

Kihyun wakes up in the middle of the night. He doesn’t know what caused it or why the hell he’s not trying to sleep again if he barely can keep his eyes open until he hears it… A pained noise coming from the other side of the bed. Looking back at Changkyun, Kihyun notices the younger is shaking and seems to be having a really bad nightmare.

He doesn’t know what he should do, he has never been the one taking care of someone else’s nightmares, but Changkyun looks scared enough to break his icy heart. He puts back the blanket above them, dragging carefully Changkyun to his body, thinking his scent may help him.  

His hand finds its way to Changkyun’s head and starts stroking his black strands of hair. The young boy between his arms mewls in delight and his breathing goes back to regular, now sleeping peacefully against Kihyun.

The elder king smiles at Changkyun’s little snores and kisses the top of his head, ready to get back to sleep.

Maybe he needed this too.

 

 

 

Changkyun doesn’t want to wake up and get ready for his daily boring life. Weirdly the feels warmer than any other day and he can’t help but press harder against the warm. Smells so good, so so so good and feels so comfortable, and the hands in his hair… wait hands?! Why are hands in his hair?!

Unwillingly he opens the eyes, only to close them again when he sees where he’s lying… almost on top of Kihyun. The elder doesn’t seem to mind and Changkyun doesn’t want him to stop either. He knows if Kihyun notices he’s awake he’ll leave Changkyun alone in the bed and for some reason Changkyun can’t understand, he doesn’t want Kihyun to leave.

Idiot, Kihyun made it clear enough that he _doesn’t_ want him, why is he insisting?

And almost as reading his mind Kihyun says in a low hoarse voice – “I _do_ want you, Changkyun.” – The younger king opens his eyes immediately, his cheeks, ears and heart feeling hotter than ever – “And I knew you are awake.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“Why didn’t you want me?” – Changkyun asks unsure, still not believing his ears, is he still dreaming?

“It’s not like I didn’t want you, I just don’t have time to take care of a mate.”  

“Do you now?”

“I’m sorry Changkyun.” – The black haired king sighs resignedly, something is something, but this something is not enough – “But I do want you, here, with me, does it make any sense?” – Changkyun shakes his head – “I know it’s difficult, just… stay here.”

“I thought you want me out.”

“Stay here, with me.” – Every second and every word Kihyun approaches his husband slowly and slowly, until they’re barely an inch away. The elder doesn’t move, enjoying the way Changkyun’s breath feels against his lips, the way their noses touch delicately and the way his eyes are showing something Kihyun can’t describe with any word

Then Changkyun leans in, stealing three small kisses from Kihyun, who is smiling now with his sudden cuteness, so adorable indeed, but when the elder encloses him closer into his arms to kiss him properly, the door flies open and startle the young couple.

“Kihyun, I’m leav- OH MY GOD!! YOU MOVE FAST!” – First time both feel the same. That insatiable desire to kill Lee Minhyuk.

Both smile sweetly at each other and get up to start a new day.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Kihyun sighs tiredly, exhaustion getting the worst of him. It’s been three weeks patrolling his kingdom’s territory, rumors about enemies’ troops trespassing and attacking his people worried him and finally _FINALLY_ he can go home.

The young King climbs down from his horse, the soldiers accompanying him are just as exhausted as him and they can’t hide it even if they’ve been trained to not show any expression on their faces. He can’t blame them, they walked while the King was in his horse. But if Kihyun’s positive at least a new alliance has been settled and an enemy has been destroyed.

“Yoo Kihyun!” – The voice of his husband startles Kihyun. Changkyun sounded beyond pissed, his normally sweet scent mixed with something the red haired can’t decipher, but it’s sweeter now, almost intoxicating him, addictive even. With fast steps the younger King walks fast to catch his husband and immediately as he arrives, Changkyun’s already hitting his chest with his little punches, not hard enough to hurt Kihyun but enough to piss him off, such as a little kid with a tantrum. Kihyun would deny it later but he even misses this little brat. Their troops stares at the scene confused, they should protect their king but what they could do if the one hurting him is their other king?

“Miss me so mu-”

“You fucking asshole! Do you think is good just sneak out of the bed one day and don’t come back for three fucking weeks?!!” –

“I’ll take that as a yes-”

“And you couldn’t just, I don’t know, tell me before you leave so I’ll know where the fuck you are without asking to other people!!”

“I did-”

“And you fucking…”

“Changkyun, language, you’re a King-”

”Came imprinted with other omega’s scent around you!!”

“I-”

“You asshole!!”

“Ch-”

“Cheater!!”

“Ch-”

“I HATE YOU!” – Changkyun walks away after another little punch in his chest leaving a very dumbfounded Kihyun behind. The older between them can’t say if he wants to laugh or cry or maybe get mad at Changkyun but he can’t let the black haired go like that. He’s acting weird, well, weirder than before and so _sensitive_ , how does he knows… _Oh_.

Kihyun demises the troop, ordering them to go and take their well deserved rest and runs after Changkyun, if he’s lucky enough he would not need to sleep on the floor waiting for the young king to open the door for him.

Thankfully, the castle is big and Changkyun still doesn’t arrive to the real chamber and with the little energy he still has in his body speeds his pace to catch his omega - “Changkyun! Oi, Changkyun!” – Said man turns around to glares chillingly at his husband and keeps walking, completely ignoring him.

“Here, I got you.” – Kihyun’s arms go around his slender waist keeping him in place. Of course Changkyun complains, whines and tries to get him off of him but Kihyun’s embrace is strong and after few minutes he gives up.

“What do you want now? _Cheater._ ” – Changkyun spits out. The elder rolls his eyes, he’s too tired for this bullshit but still controls himself and spins Changkyun around to meet his eyes.

“First of all, I didn’t cheat on you, okay?” – The black haired avoids his gaze, staring at everything but Kihyun. He doesn’t know if the elder doesn’t realize their sudden closeness but that is doing some indescribable things to Changkyun. Anyway, Kihyun doesn’t care his obvious discomfort and holds his chin between his thumb and index fingers to make the younger meet his eyes again – “I swear, I didn’t. The omega you smelled was an old queen hugging me-” – Changkyun tries to break the embrace once more and the elder tightens the hold even more, bringing the young king impossibly closer to him – “Changkyun, you’re jealous of a 50 years old lady, really?!”

“You’re serious?” – Changkyun lightly pouts, very cute and Kihyun wants to pinch his cheeks so badly, god, Kihyun’s becoming a softie. The alpha smiles sweetly and caresses his back, drawing small circles against the clothed skin now that Changkyun’s finally relaxing against him.

“Yes, and I _did_ tell you I was going to be out for a while, remember?” – The young King shakes his head, of course he doesn’t and Kihyun sighs – “Well, when I was going, I went to our chamber and tried to wake you up, and I remark _tried,_ you hummed shoving me out and completely ignored me!” – Kihyun doesn’t tell him he kissed the young king’s forehead and caressed his cheeks appreciating his husband’s beautiful sleeping face some seconds before he was called to his mission.

“I don’t remember such a thing happened!” – Changkyun refutes frowning, he just remembers waking up alone in that fucking big bed that morning and Kihyun nowhere to be found. He remembers eating alone during those weeks because his brothers-in-law were busy as well and the queen’s traveling around the country now that she has time. He remembers the long hours he spent inside Kihyun’s office dozing bored waiting for his husband’s arrive and going to sleep alone in Kihyun’s side because it still smells like him. Because yes, Changkyun missed his alpha so much.

“I guess you don’t, but it really happened.” – The young king has nothing else to complain about and finally after such long time he hugs his husband and lost all his senses in his strong smell, ignoring the other weird scents around him, Changkyun doesn’t care at all meanwhile he has Kihyun by his side.

The omega parts a bit to stare at Kihyun. Kihyun stares back and sees how Changkyun approaches him slowly, waiting for him to retract or reject him or something, but Kihyun has no complains and lets him join their lips in a sweet kiss. No one can say they are the most romantic couple, nor the most receptive of doing public display of affection, they’re not even the most affectionate couple, so those kisses are strangely shared by them. Ever since their little scene in the gardens, they’ve shared a total amount of two kisses more, three with this one. But Changkyun’s happy because his alpha is kissing him with such gentle and lovely way and he melts between his arms. His body feeling again that annoying heat and the unstoppable desire to touch Kihyun more.

“Changkyun.” - The elder calls for his lover now that he regains some senses back to his mind. Changkyun truly smells really good right now, so sweet and desirable. The elder king opens his eyes to glare at the servants and guards around the hallway who immediately disappeared from his sight and breaks the kiss some seconds before Changkyun leans in once more – “Changkyun, we’re not precisely alone.”

“Now we are.” – Changkyun kisses him again, this time more eager than before, bolder and even needier.

“Changkyun, we’re in the hallway.” – But the younger ignores him once again and shuts him up with his mouth – “Someone can see us, my family perhaps...” – Again the young king pretends Kihyun hasn’t said a word and joins their lips once more. Despite his attempts to stop him, Kihyun can’t find himself complaining either as he’s enjoying the attention his husband is giving him. Is he the same person who trembled the first time they tried to be together? What came into his hus- _oh right_.

On the other hand, Changkyun lost himself in the comforting warm that is Kihyun’s body. His insides craving for his kisses, for his touches, he needs Kihyun. Changkyun knows his alpha’s saying something but all he hears is a soft murmur and completely doesn’t notice when Kihyun encircled his arms around his bottom to bring him up and the younger could wrap his legs around him.

The walk to the real chambers passed in a blink as Changkyun busies himself kissing, licking and biting the elder king’s neck, maybe to trigger something inside him or to piss him off. Alphas are stronger, the dominant ones in the relationship, so it’s their job biting and marking their partners but Changkyun has proven to be different from the very beginning. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind or at least he doesn’t show any discomfort until they’re in the security of their room.

Carefully, Kihyun puts him down and holds both of his cheeks between his hands, a gesture Changkyun wasn’t waiting for such fearful person but still isn’t unwelcome either - “Are you sure? We can stop now if-”

“Holy shit Kihyun, if you stop now be prepared for your murder, and _no_ , I’m not joking.” – The elder grins at him, a bit malicious if Changkyun can say himself, but he doesn’t care, his body’s screaming for this, for his supposed mate to finally claim him. His inner omega wants this.

The red haired King pushes Changkyun clothes open, licking his lips instinctively only thinking about savoring such milky skin. Changkyun was, is and probably will be always the most beautiful omega Kihyun has lay his eyes on, every surface of his body is so prettily formed and those skinny but pronounced hips Kihyun desperately wants to bite and mark for the next morning to see. A reminder of what will they soon do.

Exasperated because of Kihyun’s slowness, Changkyun takes in his hands to undress his lover from those beautiful but so annoying-to-his-eyes elegant robes. Bringing himself back to reality, Kihyun leaves Changkyun to the self-induced trance he got into and goes back to work, throwing Changkyun to the bed and climbing on top of him.

Changkyun has never been self-conscious of his body, he knows he’s beautiful, his family and servants had left that imprinted in his mind for as long as he has been living in this world, but now under Kihyun’s intense gaze he can’t help but reconsider if what they said is the truth. Like, it’s completely understandable they’re biased. Embarrassed, the young King tries to cover his torso being stopped midway by his alpha – “Don’t you dare to cover yourself.”

Maybe if Changkyun wasn’t _this_ far gone he would have blushed, turned around to avoid Kihyun’s gaze, and pretend they weren’t doing what they’re doing. But _this_ Changkyun wants Kihyun’s dick inside him before sunrise, so he smirks and says – “Well, then everything you’ll do is stare my King? Because your little friend down there doesn’t seem to agree with you.”

“Jesus, you’re _so_ going to regret this disrespect _so_ much, Changkyun.” – Kihyun warns but with a lot of lust behind his words, and the black haired man has lived enough with the elder King that he doesn’t fear anything about him anymore. Trying to be bolder, Changkyun spreads his thighs wider and circles them around the red haired alpha’s hips, trying to bring him closer. Kihyun smirks down at him and without any previous warning leans to join their lips in another heated kiss. The red haired man lets one of his hands trail on Changkyun’s neck down to his chest barely brushing the skin with his fingertips and rubs keenly when he finds those completely irresistible, light pink nipples. The movement surprised and thrilled the dark haired omega who flinched, letting a soft moan out. Kihyun takes the chance to slip his tongue inside his omega’s mouth and explores inch by inch the hot cavern, dancing together with Changkyun’s tongue. Changkyun at this point is turning a bit needy under the King’s skilled mouth, wishing for more the black haired man digs into the elder’s back to pull him even closer. Everything is too hot for the omega, almost suffocating, he wants more, he _needs_ more – “K-Kihyun...”

“Shhh it’s okay I got you, I got you, I’ll take good care of you, okay?” -  Changkyun nods eagerly.  The elder unfold the younger’s legs from around him, and the hands that were stubbornly around his back end pinned against the mattress by the alpha’s considerably stronger ones. Kihyun stares one more time at Changkyun, directly in his eyes. Kihyun adopts a sudden possessiveness the younger has never seen before and he swears the red haired alpha’s eyes weren’t as dark before. Kihyun begins to leave soft kisses around the younger’s neck, first simply brushing his lips against the heated skin to later bite hard and lick the injured and sensitive zone. Kihyun’s hands that were around Changkyun’s wrist, released their hold and traced slowly and sensually Changkyun’s arms as he resumes his way to the conjunction between Changkyun’s neck and shoulder biting _hard_ but just _not enough._ The dark haired omega closes his eyes and moans, a simple taste of what’s coming soon, but goddamn, _not soon enough_.

Before, letting Kihyun claim him as his mate was something Changkyun feared, something he wouldn’t allow even in his dreams but now? He wants Kihyun’s teeth around his neck again, he wants to feel them breaking the skin and finally belong to someone else. Shit, Changkyun isn’t even one of those submissive omegas waiting for a mate but he _wants_ it and wants it _now_.

Kihyun trails down a bit more, now licking those tempting nipples. Changkyun lets go a rather loud and high pitched moan, covering his mouth immediately, completely embarrassed. The red haired man smirks, pleased, and repeats his previous act, now sucking the little buds eagerly to listen more of those endearing sounds Changkyun’s leaving.

Once the abused skin turned red Kihyun goes even lower now, holding Changkyun’s hips in place and biting the skin just above his hip bone. Gazing up to Changkyun’s chest, Kihyun appreciated his work of art. The younger King covered with sweat, hickeys all over his porcelain skin, closed eyes and biting his bottom lip trying to keep his moans inside.  Kihyun smirks, he’s about to change that.

Kihyun’s soft hands caress his thighs and squeeze them, silently asking Changkyun to spread them even more, but Changkyun doesn’t need to be asked twice before fulfilling his request and opening them as much as his flexibility allows him, exposing to Kihyun his already wet and awaiting hole. The scent of his arousal hits Kihyun directly in the face, inhaling deeply the sweet aroma of his omega in the beginning of his heat. He needs all of his self-control to stop himself to simply slide his already hard and twitching cock inside Changkyun’s hot and definitively tight hole and pound roughly inside him like his primal instinct is shouting for him to do. No, Changkyun has saved himself all his life for this, the least Kihyun can do for him right now it’s make it as pleasurable and enjoyable for the younger so that he’ll never forget his first time.

“You smell so _so_ good.” – Kihyun groans and proceeds to shower Changkyun’s inner thighs with kisses. Despite Changkyun appreciating his little touches, he’s burning with desire and Kihyun’s basically playing with him, molding him as he pleases and the younger’s getting tired of his games. Changkyun thrusts his hips upwards waiting for Kihyun to get the hint and puts his mouth where the younger wants it so bad, or his fingers or just something, at this point not caring anymore.

Kihyun, on the other hand, knew well what the little omega wants but on purpose ignores it to tease the poor thing – “What do you want me to do, _my King._ ” – Kihyun uses a impossibly lower, deeper, and overall sexier tone of voice, making the omega open his mouth in a silent moan which is honestly so unfair – “Tell me, Changkyun.”

“I-I want, just- K-Kihyun, p-please, just _please._ ” – Kihyun hums, not even catching what the younger was saying as he’s circling one of his fingers around Changkyun’s entrance. Changkyun bites once more on a loud moan and tries to shove that finger inside his hole but Kihyun’s tight grip in his hip stops him – “K-Kihyun.”

Kihyun decides to show some mercy for the pleading creature underneath him and slips easily the first finger in, satisfied with the sounds Changkyun lets go. Kihyun starts moving his finger inside cycling between fast and slow pace, paying enough attention to Changkyun’s face and voice to know if he’s doing it right and not hurting his lover, but to be honest, at this point even Kihyun knows he’s only torturing the poor omega who already reached his limit long time ago, and maybe himself too because his untouched cock is aching for some attention. Kihyun ignores his own desires and moves his finger even faster, inserting one more when Changkyun begs him for it. Changkyun cries out in pleasure, moving his hips to get those sinful fingers deeper inside. He doesn’t care anymore if Kihyun is looking or if he’ll tease him in the morning for how desperate Changkyun seems to be, and instead fucks himself faster with Kihyun still moving his hand to give Changkyun the most pleasure in his life, seeing all white when the elder inserts another finger. It’s good, Changkyun can’t deny that but it’s not enough, wasn’t enough five minutes ago and will never be enough to satisfy the heated omega.

“K-ki-kihyun, ah please, alpha, please alpha oh god-” – Kihyun groans with Changkyun’s wrecked cries and he still doesn’t even have his cock inside. Oh he can’t wait to break Changkyun completely and he won't wait anymore.

Kihyun kisses Changkyun’s swollen lips one more time before take his fingers out, licking them, savoring the sweet taste of his omega, staring right at his eyes as it seemed that Changkyun can’t stare at any other place than Kihyun’s face.

The elder pushes the omega’s legs over his shoulders and lining his hard cock against his lover’s awaiting entrance. Hesitantly once more he can’t help but wonder if Changkyun is truly ready for such big step in their relationship and as if sensing his discomfort the younger grabs the elder’s hair and pulls him down for a passionate kiss.

When they part Changkyun smiles sweetly at his husband, reassuring him than yes, he wants to do this and staring right at his face, Kihyun slicks up his cock, pushing in on one smooth go inside his hot cavern, moaning when he’s fully inside. Changkyun’s definitely tight and hot and Kihyun can’t wait to start pounding uncontrollably inside him, but waits for Changkyun’s approval.

With Kihyun’s lack of movement, Changkyun starts moving himself and that’s all the elder needs to start rocking his hips – “O-oh god, K-Kihyun.” – The younger gasps brokenly, hands moving to grab the alpha’s biceps in a death grip, clawing the skin with his nails hard enough to hurt but Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind as he moves a bit faster and Changkyun feels so full and so so so good.

Kihyun’s hands trail to Changkyun’s forehead to move a few strands of hair out of his eyes, the sudden gesture sweet and unwarned for the younger’s heart that instantly starts beating in a faster pace and he doesn’t know if it’s because of their current acts or because of the softness in the elder’s eyes.

Kihyun growls deep in his throat, hands now grabbing Changkyun’s asscheeks and thighs and picking a new pace, moving his hips faster and rougher. The wet sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing in the real chamber, the omega’s wrecked moans and whines and the overly sweet scent of Changkyun and the bitter and masculine Kihyun’s scent mixing together, are enough to drive the elder crazy and from how he looks, Changkyun’s not any better.

The omega cries, intoxicated with the pleasure, moving his hips even faster to meet the alpha’s thrusts, both of them know they’re not going to last long – “C-Changkyun Can I-I claim you? Baby, will you let me c-claim you?” – Kihyun increased the already brutal pace and Changkyun keens high in his throat. He doesn’t give him a vocal answer, moving his neck to expose the already marked skin. Walls clamping tightly around Kihyun’s cock, he knows the younger is close to his release and also he feels his knot swelling, opening him more. Kihyun licks his neck, inhaling his (not too) pure (now) scent and kisses the soft skin. And even now Kihyun can’t stop teasing the little omega – “K-Kihyun just-ah, just do it.”

Changkyun feels so full, so wrecked, so wet and Kihyun just looks so wonderful leaning above him, thrusting inside him and losing himself in the pleasure. The omega arches his back when the knot starts to swell, pain flaring and mixing with the already unbearable pleasure and Changkyun screams when he feels his lover forcing the knot inside him once again, flush against his prostate and Kihyun bites his neck, hard enough to break the skin, and he finally loses it.

The young King doesn’t know if it was seconds, maybe minutes or hours, but he feels like flying when the indescribable pleasure hits him, practically shouting his alpha’s name when he comes, his body going limp. Changkyun still feels his husband coming inside him and licking the blood away from his neck but Changkyun can’t even open his eyes anymore, exhaustion hitting him immediately.

 

 

 

The young King is the first one to wake up the next morning, hot and still a bit sore from the previous night. Kihyun’s still sleeping next to him he notices, and they’re not connected by the alpha’s knot anymore. Changkyun can’t help but blush. What the hell got into him? Which façade should he use now? Will Kihyun mock at him? Did the servants see them? Of course they did! Kihyun and he… _Wait_ , he’s now Kihyun’s mate officially, he can still feel his teeth against the skin.

“Hey, what are you thinking?” -  Changkyun feels his self-lubricant wetting his hole again. He shouldn’t get excited by Kihyun’s deep voice in the morning, but his instinct telling him to be with his now-mate, and moves to straddle his lap. At first Kihyun’s eyes go round but then he relaxes and grabs his (how he already suspected) bruised hips and smirks.

“Really now?”

“Shut up and just do it.”

“And I wanted to take my breakf-” – Whatever the older alpha wanted to say is interrupted by Changkyun’s moist lips against his. Not that he’s complaining though.

 

 

 

 

_*5 days later when Changkyun’s heat is finally over and they’re not locked inside their chambers anymore*_

“I seriously don’t want to see you in the next 6 months.” – Changkyun complains, his hips hurting and all his energy has been drained from him body.

“ _Thank you Kihyun because you took care of my heat, thank you Kihyun for not leaving me in pain, thank you Kihyun for being such a caring mate_ -”

“Oh my god, can you just shut up? I don’t want to hear your voice right now.”

“Uh, I like them salty.” – Kihyun chuckles when Changkyun tries to hit him but his body gives up before he can reach for the older man. Kihyun walks away to take a comforting, long bath when he hears Changkyun shouting from the bed.

“I HATE YOU!”

The elder king laughs and glances at his mate - “Want me to carry you and take a bath together?”

Changkyun weighs his possibilities, he could stay in the bed and complain or go and spend some precious time with his mate… and a bath could do wonderfully things to his aching body. After some seconds of silence Changkyun agrees and feels his body being lifted from the bed. He wanted to complain once more but he meets Kihyun’s soft eyes and he knows something changed between them and that’s something he’s not complaining about.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Changkyun doesn’t understand, he’s not only part of the royal family, he’s the _King’s husband_ (King in defect) then, why seems everyone is hiding something from him? It’s been two days since the servants around started acting weird, the guards seemed more nervous and alerted than before. Kihyun’s busy, which is not really something new, but he spent most of his time talking with his council and the former queen in a room Changkyun has been prohibited to enter, even for curiosity.

Changkyun hates being treated like a kid, even if he acts like one most of his time but that doesn’t mean Kihyun can designate babysitters for him. Ever since the whole strange situation began, two strong soldiers are stuck to his back, if Changkyun moved, they moved, if Changkyun walks, they walk, Changkyun can’t even go to the bathroom alone because they’re outside protecting the door.

Changkyun’s tired, really really tired, he just wants his old life back, the one where he can go to the garden and play with kids, a life where he was _free._ He’s a king but why does he feels as a prisoner?

He has dismissed the guards twice, asking politely to leave him alone but they stick together to him, he _ordered_ them with his most threatening voice to go away but they came with “I’m sorry your highness, King Kihyun ordered us directly to never let you alone” Changkyun wants to run and hide… so he runs and hides.

He took the soldiers off guard and runs as fast as his legs allow him, which is pretty fast if he can say it himself. There’s a room unlocked and Changkyun hides there, trying to calm his breath and scent, so the two armed guys won’t notice him, at least for few minutes.

Maybe if Kihyun just talked to him and warned Changkyun that he may be in danger, then the young King would have been more considerate, but forcing him to carry two additional accessories with him all day just piss him off.

Thankfully his plan worked and the two worried soldiers pass the door of the room where Changkyun’s hiding. He’ll need to save someone’s life that day, maybe the two guys meant to protect him, or himself because undoubtedly Kihyun will get mad when he found Changkyun ran away.

“Who are you?” – Changkyun takes all his strength to not scream, even if every part of his body is shaking. The young King turns around to meet the person who caused such effect, only to be met with the purest and gentlest eyes he has seen… and his brother is Hoseok, so that says a lot. It’s an alpha he notices for his strong scent and very tall and build, he’s handsome to say the least, but something about him seems so familiar despite the black haired is almost sure he never met this guy before.

“I’m Changkyun.” – The guy’s eyes widen comically and Changkyun almost laughs, almost.

“I’m sorry King Changkyun, I didn’t recognize you. This may be our first encounter but my apologies.” – The black haired omega finds himself blushing when the alpha approaches him and kisses his hand in a gentle and respectful gesture – “I admit Kihyun’s lucky for marrying such beautiful omega, oh! I’m sorry, I should say _King_ Kihyun now.”  

Something about this guy seems off to Changkyun. First, the way he behaved towards the King of this nation informally and second the way the word ‘King’ sounded kind of fake and like a curse in his mouth. Not to say he shouldn’t be kissing or touching a claimed omega, even if the gesture had an innocent meaning behind.

“It’s okay, who are you? If I can ask of course.” – The small omega asks cautiously, causing a big smile in the considerably stronger alpha. Changkyun doesn’t feel safe with him, a dangerous aura coming from the stranger makes the young King uneasy and he just wants get the fuck out of that place and maybe look for Kihyun.

“Oh, I guess my younger brother hadn’t talked about me, right?” – _‘Oh shit’_ – “I’m Yoo Heojin, I’m the elder prince of this kingdom, a pleasure to meet you, my _King._ ”

“T-the pleasure is mi-” – Before Changkyun can complete what he was saying, the door flies open and the sight of a furious Kihyun welcomes him. Despite the clear danger coming from him Changkyun’s relieved the red haired found him and _fast_. Anyway, the elder King doesn’t seem very happy with the weird encounter inside that room and glares at Changkyun.

“Come here.” – In any other circumstances Changkyun would’ve disobeyed and do exactly the opposite the red haired asked him to do, but this time he follows his order and walks close to his husband, who receives him with a tight grip against his waist; a possessive hold to protect him. Maybe Minhyuk wasn’t lying when he said the elder brother did _things_ to Kihyun and a sudden anger is boiling inside of the younger omega.

“ _Heojin._ ”

“Hi, little brother.” – The elder alpha greets back, despite Kihyun’s word sounding more like a warning than an actual greeting. Changkyun stares, scared at the interaction between the two royal brothers and hides his face in Kihyun’s neck, hoping his sweet scent may calm the upset alpha. That doesn’t work though but Kihyun doesn’t push him away, so he stays there trying to calm himself instead.

“I admit I’m surprised to see my baby brother married and mated so fast, when she hardly-”

“Shut. Up.” – Kihyun growls, hand coming to Changkyun’s ear, as if he’s trying to block the sound of any word Heojin could say, but that only makes Changkyun more suspicions, especially with the mention of a “ _She_ ” – “Go to our room Changkyun and stay there.”

“Will you come with me?” – The black haired almost begs, he won’t admit it out loud but he misses Kihyun so much, the feelings getting bigger after he claimed him as his mate, he just wants to spend at least a little bit of time with his husband, even minutes is okay for him. Kihyun stares blanking at his mate but nods nevertheless, opening the door to leave (what Changkyun thinks is) Heojin’s chambers.

Before Changkyun’s totally out, he turns back to his husband’s older brother, who is staring back at him with an evil smirk. Changkyun’s suspicious but says nothing and leaves with Kihyun right behind him.

The first thing he notices is the two soldiers whom were supposed to escort the black haired king around with two big dark bruises on their cheeks and what seems to be a broken nose. Changkyun apologizes to them because everything is his fault but the two tall men smile at their King, as if they’re trying to say everything’s fine.

Kihyun’s furious even after they’re back to the real chambers, Changkyun offers him to take a bath together and maybe massage his back but Kihyun only scoffs, turning to bathe the madness away… he doesn’t say no though and the black haired tries his luck and sneaks inside the bathroom.

Kihyun bared skin is a beautiful sight Changkyun can’t stop staring, despite the five days they were locked in their chambers during the omega’s heat Changkyun still finds the elder ridiculously beautiful. Changkyun knows Kihyun’s aware of his presence in the bathroom, still he doesn’t ask him to go away, so the younger takes off his clothes away and jumps inside the big bathtub with Kihyun.

The black haired sits between Kihyun’s legs and presses his back against the other’s chest. Kihyun’s hands come to rest around his soft tummy and finally Changkyun can relax, that’s how powerful the mate’s bond is.

“I’m sorry.” - Changkyun can’t see him but he’s almost certain Kihyun’s raising one of his eyebrow, he has a lot of things to apologize, disobeying Kihyun, running from the soldiers, getting inside other alpha’s room, allowing said alpha kissing his hand and finally pissing Kihyun off, but he can’t say that and only mutters – “For everything.”

“I don’t mind you ran away, I know you don’t like being followed around, I was just…” – Kihyun’s tone sounds astonishingly calmer than he anticipated, now rubbing little patterns against his skin in a very comforting and delicate way – “I was scared something would happen to you.”

“It won’t, because I have the strongest alpha as mate.” – Kihyun growls, kissing the claiming mark in Changkyun’s conjuncture. That feels really good.

“Are you trying to win me over?” – Changkyun moves to kneel in front of his husband, staring dangerously at him, a lust he doesn’t know where it came from but still he can’t ignore – “Because you already won.”

Changkyun’s _so_ done with this conversation as soon as their lips meet, every worry and insecurity pushed at the backside of his brain. Everything can wait meanwhile he has Kihyun by his side.

 

 

 

The week went strangely quiet after the little incident with his husband’s older brother, rumors said Heojin is gone and looking for someone to mate, others said he’s looking for a way to hurt Kihyun deeply, but the fact that Heojin’s not in the palace is strangely comforting.

Changkyun still has some bodyguards with him most of the time, sometimes Sol and Lucas leave their duties to accompany the King, sometimes the two soldiers from before stick behind him, but Changkyun doesn’t mind anymore. Kihyun’s trying to spend most of his time with his husband, at least taking few breaks between his busy schedule or staying in bed with him until Changkyun wakes up.

Sadly for the younger king Kihyun’s not beside him when he sneaks in the garden. He’ll try to be as careful as he can to not fall and hurt himself again, and Minseok, the gardener is with him this time, so he guesses it’s okay.

“And this is a tulip.” – Changkyun stares amazed at the white flower Minseok’s currently planting. He knows a little bit of plants, Changkyun thinks if he wasn’t a royal member, he would have been a gardener like Minseok because he always loved them so much, now even building his own garden, well, in few words, the young King is happy.

Minseok tries to teach him how to plant them properly and highly panicking when the black haired King is careless and almost cut his finger. Nothing bad happened though, it's just that everyone is so overprotective of the young and innocent King.

“And what is this?” – Changkyun points at the little flowers he doesn’t recognize. They’re beautiful, but every flower is beautiful in Changkyun’s eyes, though particularly those caught his attention. The young King notices the gardener smirking and he wonders if he asked something wrong.

“White lilies and the ones over there are stocks” - The elder passes him both of them – “You should give them to King Kihyun, your highness.”

“W-Why?” – The gardener laughs softly at Changkyun’s reddened cheeks, the smaller doesn’t need to be a genius to know what the elder beta is thinking. He takes the flowers with him though with a mental note to sneak in Kihyun’s study room and leave them there.

“Because my king, those flowers mean-” – The sudden change of Minseok’s smile to a frown is surprising and shocking by the young King. Mainly because the older beta is usually a shy and adorable ray of sunshine.  

Changkyun turns around to gaze at whatever made the gardener so nervous, only to freeze with the sight behind him. It’s the elder prince walking to their direction. Would it really so disrespectful to pretend he didn’t see him and walk away? Maybe hide until Heojin is nowhere to be found? Will the former queen and the royal brothers get mad at him because he doesn’t want to talk to him?  

Whatever he would have chosen, it’s too late to move away as said alpha is already in front of them. Changkyun shifts closer to the gardener looking for some kind of protection but he knows Minseok would get in _real_ trouble if he attacks a member of the royal family. Where is Kihyun when Changkyun needs him?

“My king, fancy meeting you again.” – If it’s not because of Minhyuk’s warnings and the whole palace’s nervous state when the elder prince is around, Changkyun could have been fooled by the gentle tone Heojin used. The young omega stands to be at eye level with his brother-in-law and greets him back with a little shy smile – “If it’s not a problem, can I have a walk with you?”

It’s totally a problem and it seems Minseok agrees with him. Changkyun gazes at the triggered beta next to him and offers him a sly smile. Changkyun’s totally capable of handling this, especially for how ridiculously curious he is of whatever the alpha wants to talk about – “Okay.” -  Changkyun palms Minseok’s shoulder as trying to say he’ll be okay – “You can come with us-”

“I’m sorry for my disrespect my king, but I’d prefer talk with you, _alone._ ”

The idea doesn’t sound tempting for Changkyun at all, but he nods anyway – “I’ll go, but two guards will come with us, I’m sorry, those are King Kihyun’s orders.” – Changkyun doesn’t let Heojin complain or reject the idea, motioning the two soldiers to follow them and starts walking around the garden, Heojin next to him.

“I see King Changkyun, you don’t trust me.” – Heojin begins. Changkyun thought that was already obvious since the very beginning. The younger king doesn’t want to be rude but doesn’t know how to reply to that assumption – “I guess my little brother has warned you about me.”

“No, Kihyun has said nothing about you.”

“Oh can’t say I’m not surprised, King Changkyun.” – Heojin offers him a wide smile, one Changkyun returns, smiling back lightly – “Anyway, I wanted to talk with you because I want to repair my relation with my little brother, and I think you could help me.”

“Really?” – Changkyun wants to believe his words, he almost begs to the heavens Heojin is saying the truth, because nothing would make the young King happier than see his husband’s happy face having his elder brother by his side too. He knows behind Kihyun’s rough façade, there’s a man who loves and treasures his family a lot – “So, how can I help you then?”

“I’m embarrassed to say, I don’t know my king.” – Well, Changkyun doesn’t know either. He doesn’t even understand what truly happened with both brothers in first place – “I did terrible things to get the throne back, I hurt my little brother who wasn’t in any fault.” - Changkyun hums, asking him to continue his story or his reasons, and maybe Changkyun would know how hurt this family is for old traditions – “I tried to prove I was the stronger one between us, that our father made a big mistake and Kihyun was involved in my selfish attires.”

The King doesn’t know why, but his blood is boiling again just thinking the person next to him was hurting Kihyun, a side of him doesn’t want to give him a chance but the desire of seeing this family together overshadow every insecurity, deep inside, he wants to trust this man – “But those things are so small compared with having my family back, Hyungwon and Jooheon are so mad at me than any of them don't spare me a glace, my mom doesn’t say anything but I know she’s disappointed and Kihyun-” – Heojin takes a long breath, Changkyun feels bad for him and wants to help him. The taller alpha is alone in this big world and no one to borrow him a shoulder to cry – “- well, Kihyun hates me.”

“I don’t think Kihyun really hates you.” – Or at least Changkyun hopes he doesn’t. Kihyun never talked about his brother or the way he feels about him. Kihyun’s isn't the most forgiving King, but he has seen the way he subtly adores his two younger brothers and he knows there’s a chance for them – “But trust is something difficult to gain back once you’ve lost it, just try okay? I know your hard work will be repay some day.”

Heojin offers him what seems to be the purest smile. Maybe this guy’s intentions are really pure and wants his family back. Changkyun’s no one to judge, especially someone who hardly had the chance to explain himself. He’ll give him a chance.

The prince starts telling Changkyun stories about his husband, his brothers, Minhyuk and their failed engagement, sometimes about their father and how the old King ruled the kingdom and how they grew up together, obviously avoiding the parts where he hurt his husband and possibly his friend. Changkyun sometimes laughs of his silly stories, face crinkling up with a smile whenever the prince would tell him funny stories about the young and little alpha or simply stupidly smiling every time he mentions Kihyun.

The discomfort he felt the first time with the prince was slowly diminishing. Prince Heojin, even though he has an awkward relationship with his husband, is a good conversationalist. And Changkyun can’t lie either, he honestly enjoys talking with other person other than the palace servants and the royal brothers.

They were walking near the lake when Changkyun slips and almost falls to the water. Thankfully Heojin reacts quickly and grabs the younger King by his waist to stabilize him. Changkyun doesn’t know what to do with his hands, instinctively curling on the prince’s clothes and cheeks flushed, Heojin grins, as if the situation they’re in isn’t awkward enough.  

The scent of an upset alpha makes them release their hold immediately, Changkyun turning to welcome the new intruder with a smile. Kihyun’s beyond furious, he swears his face is as red as his hair and that’s not really good, at least not for Changkyun’s safety.

“Don’t touch what is mine!!” – Kihyun approaches dangerously the duo, and Changkyun’s first instinct is prevent a fight between two alphas. He knows or at least he hopes Kihyun wouldn’t be able to hurt his mate, so he positions himself between the two brothers and envelops his husband into a tight embrace.

Kihyun gazes confusedly at the omega between his arms, smiling sweetly at him with the most innocent puppy eyes he has seen in his life – “Don’t fight, pretty please? For me?” – Changkyun almost feels like hiding under his blankets the rest of his life for how submissive he sounded, but Kihyun’s anger lowered so he’s glad.

The younger hears Heojin apologizing and walking away, but he doesn’t care anymore, not when he has Kihyun now, staring back at him – “I can’t leave you alone right? Taking unnecessary risks, do you know our gardener entered in my studio worried because of you?”

“I didn’t know, but I should apologize to him the next time I see him.” – Seductively, Changkyun wraps his slim arms around his mate’s shoulders, linking his fingers through Kihyun’s soft strands of hair. An angry and overprotective Kihyun, is a very sexy Kihyun in Changkyun’s eyes.

“A King apologizing to a servant, you’re really special, Changkyun.” – Despite his angry nature, Kihyun slides his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer to his body and Changkyun smirks, he got him – “What should I do with you, hmm? Maybe I should lock you inside the palace.”

“I’m technically inside the palace” –

“Then, inside our chamber.” – Kihyun grins diabolically at Changkyun’s obvious hatred of the ridiculous idea.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Then, don’t let other alpha touch you.”

“Oh ho ho, It’s jealousy what I’m smelling~” – The elder laughs at Changkyun’s attempt of mocking him, but yes, he’s extremely jealous and the idea of other guy, his brother especially, laying a hand to Changkyun, _his_ Changkyun. Kihyun doesn’t reply back, tightening his grip around his mate, lips closer each second – “You’re mine.” – He whispers against Changkyun’s lips and the young king gladly kisses Kihyun’s insecurities away.

_“Yours and always yours.”_

 

 

 

 

“Changkyun, I don’t mind you staying in my studio, but your staring is distracting me” – The elder King finally says after approximately three hours of Changkyun’s piercing stare. The younger has been trying to hold a serious conversation with his mate for the past five days but Kihyun seems to be avoiding the topic as much as he can. The red haired man probably already knows what Changkyun wants to talk so desperately and because of that focused way more on his work to prevent any confrontation… until today.   

Since the young king woke up he has glued to Kihyun’s leg all day and the elder’s patience is running thin – “Just talk to me and I’ll entertain myself with other stuff.”

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

“Give a chance to prince-”

“Good conversation, glad we had it, you can leave now.” - Kihyun stands to drag Changkyun out of his studio, of course the omega resists and they begins a silly game of push and pull. Changkyun stubbornly releases the grip the alpha has around his arm and sits in the chair where Kihyun was sitting – “Changkyun, I have a lot of work to do, so please, can you leave?”

“Talk to me then.” – Kihyun sighs, and agrees – “I talked with your older brother-” – Kihyun scoffs annoyed but Changkyun pays no attention to his grumpy gesture and keeps talking – “He said he wants to fix things with you, why don’t you give him a chance?”

“Changkyun, Minhyuk told me he warned you about him, why don’t you get away from him until he’s gone? I’m working on-”

“On what? Kicking him out of his own palace?” –

“He’s a snake, he’ll use you to get me killed and then he’ll be the king, why don’t you see it?!”

“He’s your brother!!” -

“We’re not like your family Changkyun, your brothers get along but that doesn’t mean we will.”

“You don’t even try, he’s making an effort!”

“Don’t be a naïve child! You know nothing about him!”

“Oh, then why don’t you explain me? Huh? He seems sincere to me-”

Kihyun reaches his limit, he doesn’t want to hear anything else, he doesn’t want to discuss this with Changkyun, memories of Heojin hurting him, fighting him, those bruises he put on Kihyun’s skin when he was too young to defend himself. Those friends he lost because everyone believed Heojin’s words, all those problems, broken bones, broken heart. He hurt Minhyuk, his best friend, just because he defended Kihyun, the knife scar in his back and Minhyuk’s arm they’ll have for the rest of their life, Kihyun just can’t forget and forgive.

He already took _her_ away, now Changkyun? One is not enough? Does he need to take away everything important from him? Changkyun is _his,_ his lover, his husband, his mate and his King, Kihyun doesn’t want to lose him too.

Hurt Changkyun has never been in Kihyun’s plans but with his hands in his robes, he makes the young omega stands up. Surprised round tearing eyes staring back at him with fear and that’s just something Kihyun doesn’t want – “Don’t...”

“W-What?”

“Don’t take his side, please, you don’t-”

Kihyun didn’t notice he started crying until he feels Changkyun’s soft thumbs wiping his tears away, those innocent puppy eyes Kihyun started to love staring worriedly at him. Kihyun releases the tight grip and takes two steps away, he didn’t and doesn’t want to hurt Changkyun – “I’m not taking his side, I won’t take anyone else’s side, just yours, only yours Kihyun.” – The young King closes that damn distance and hugs the red haired alpha. Since they became ‘physical’ hugs aren’t that strange between them, but this one means a lot. They’re not royalty right now, just a vulnerable alpha looking for comfort in his omega – “I just wanted to make you happy.”

Kihyun mutters “you already do” against his mate’s shoulder, but he’s not sure the omega hears him anyway, the sweet scent of his omega, mixing with his strong pheromones has a relaxing effect on the elder and doesn’t take a long before Kihyun’s calm again.

Sadly, a soft knock on the door makes the couple part and stare at the newcomer. It’s one of the servant Changkyun notices, if he’s not wrong she’s Sol’s twin and her name is Luna. She looks almost ready to collapse for how nervous she seems to be. The younger King offers her a smile and she enters in the study room – “Excuse me for the interruption King Kihyun, King Changkyun, but here is someone to see you.”

“Who?”

She’s hesitant before replying, knowing very well what the next statement will cause in at least one of the royal couple - “Lady Von Bielefelt.”

Changkyun clearly sees how all the color left Kihyun’s face. He frowns, who the hell is she and what the hell she wants with his husband? Kihyun tells the servant to let her in and fix his (Not really) messy robes. Before Changkyun can ask anything, the door flies open and a beautiful blond girl omega enters.

Changkyun’s not the type of King who insists on manners but the way she entered without knocking and walking directly to _his_ husband pisses him off. Changkyun doesn’t say anything when she hugs his husband, he doesn’t say anything when she sits in the chair he was sitting before, he doesn’t say anything when she treats him like air, but when Kihyun asks him to leave, he definitely wouldn’t stay quiet.

Changkyun could not be jealous but something about that girl makes him feel uneasy –“Cecile, He’s Changkyun.”

“King Changkyun, a pleasure to meet you.” – Call Changkyun petty but he doesn’t reply at her, nor extend his hand to shake it with her, he doesn’t even spare her a glance. If Kihyun thought something he doesn’t mention anything.

“Cecile, what can I do for you? – One thing Changkyun has noticed in the past months since he started living with Kihyun is that the elder alpha doesn’t avoid eye contact, he’s confident and eloquent and barely polite with those under him, but now he’s acting different with this girl and that triggers something inside Changkyun. Kihyun’s not like that with Changkyun and he’s his mate.

“Nothing much my King, came to congratulate you for your wedding.” – She smirks, as if their wedding is a kind of joke for her. Changkyun definitively doesn’t like this girl or the eye contact she has with his mate.

Okay, Changkyun should admit he’s totally the jealousy type and if that girl touches his man, he won’t be so pacifist anymore.

She leaves Kihyun’s study room shaking her butt in a ‘seductive’ way but that only makes Changkyun feels nauseous. Kihyun thinks differently though and when Changkyun finds his husband staring at her he slaps him, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to show him how pissed he is.

The younger King also leaves the room after throwing his best deadly glare at his mate who stares back at him confused. Changkyun slams the door hard, causing a loud sound that resounds the whole palace, startling the servants and guards around and probably at his husband inside but he doesn’t care.

Changkyun makes his way to the kitchen, maybe to prepare one of his famous relaxing teas… or looking for some gossip. The black haired man spots the head of the kitchen in a blink and without saying a world steals her from her work – “Need to talk.”

“My King!”

Changkyun drags her to the garden and sits in the most faraway they could, so no one will overhear their conversation. The servant stares at her King waiting for him to talk, but Changkyun is trying to find the correct words to not misinterpret his questions… which he doesn’t find and asks directly – “Who’s Cecile von something?”

“Cecile von Bielefelt?” – Changkyun nods, growling at the mention of said girl’s name – “She’s daughter of one of King Kihyun’s counselor.” – That doesn’t explain anything he wants to know, especially her relationship with Kihyun or why she thought hugging the King in front of his husband was a good idea. Sol seems quite nervous talking about the rest but Changkyun pressures her until she talks – “She’s King Kihyun’s ex-girlfriend.”

Changkyun shouldn’t be mad at Kihyun having past relationships but hell he is and wants to punch someone’s face, specifically that lady von something and Kihyun afterwards because why the hell he thought it’s okay receive her like that?. Sol seems to understand Changkyun littler inner fight and holds the king’s hand – “She left King Kihyun for his brother.”

“Which one?”

“Prince Heojin.”

So that’s why Kihyun seems to hate his brother so much? Because of a girl? And even after Kihyun got married to Changkyun he still can’t forgive him? That’s how important she is for Kihyun?

Changkyun’s mind is clouded with insecurities and even after days he can’t stop thinking Kihyun could be in love of someone else.

Who can blame him though? The closer Kihyun has talked about his feelings is saying he hates Changkyun.

 

 

 

 

“King Changkyun!” – The cheerful voice of prince Heojin greets him early in the morning. It’s been two weeks since Changkyun started avoiding his mate after the little encounter with Lady von Bielefelt, it’s not as difficult as it sounds, Kihyun always busy during daytime, at night Changkyun pretends to be already fast asleep and early in the mornings he left with the excuse of helping Minseok with the flowers. If Kihyun noticed something off with Changkyun he didn’t mentioned it. Maybe he’s too busy with his beautiful ex-girlfriend.

“Hi, Prince Heojin.” – Changkyun greets back, not even with half of the energy he usually has but the elder alpha doesn’t seem to mind. The prince closes the few steps between them and in seconds he’s in front of Changkyun.

“Fancy see you again my king, what brings you here? Are you going to the gardens? May I go with you? If you-”

“Did you steal Kihyun’s girlfriend?” – Heojin usually bright smile softened a bit, a weird feeling coming through Changkyun. He knows Kihyun prohibited him to interact with the elder prince at all cost but now he’s mad and wants answers since everyone seems to be hiding something from him.

“It’s not like that, Cecile really loved Kihyun, but he-” – Heojin seems to hesitant with the next statement, Changkyun’s not in the best mood that day and hurries him to say whatever he wants to say – “Kihyun had to marry you if he wanted the throne, she just left so you two can try it together.”

So, the cause of Kihyun’s pain is Changkyun. How can Changkyun keep living knowing the person Kihyun loved left him because of him? What will Kihyun do if he knows Cecile broke up with him because of their engagement? And not because of his brother? Will he… _will Kihyun hate him?_ \- “I admit I’m quite surprise he still keeps you around, I remember Kihyun sworn to kick you out after you give him his heir.”

“No, Kihyun won’t leave me.” – Changkyun refutes frowning, but he doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince the alpha or himself.

“Are you sure, my king? Because I don’t see him around you as much as he had been when he was dating Cecile.” – Every world is hurting him as digging a dagger directly to his heart – “I remember our mom used to scold him a lot for skipping his work to be with Cecile.”

“You- why are you doing this?”

“Because you, King Changkyun, seems to be a good person and a good person like you deserve someone better, something better than being a random guy’s child-maker.”

“No, Kihyun won’t-”

“My king, what’s the first thing Kihyun told you?” – Changkyun remembers them, every single one of them, still haunting him making it impossible to fully trust the elder King – “King, I don’t want to hurt you, but I’m not the one you should be scared of, I know my brother warned you to be away from me, but it’s because I’m the only person who is not scared to tell you the truth.”

Changkyun doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Because King Changkyun, I’m not scared of death, I know you already realized most of the servants here are hiding something from you, even Kihyun and Minhyuk are doing that right now…”

_‘It’s true though...’_

“But my heart hurts just thinking how unfair is everyone is playing with you.”

_‘They’re playing with me?’_

“We, alphas, can have as many mates as we want, but an omega can only have one.”

_‘Mates?’_

“And Kihyun and Cecile never truly broke up you know? And once Kihyun gets what he wants, he’ll leave you for her.”

“No, Kihyun won’t, he said-”

“Then, if you trust him with closed eyes, why don’t you go to his studio right now and ask him about his relationship with Cecile? It’s okay, you said he won’t leave you and you lose nothing asking.”

Yes, he’ll do that. A part of him fears rejection but the other one wants a confirmation from Kihyun. The elder King said he wants Changkyun by his side, he didn’t force him and threw him away when Changkyun was scared of mating. He’s Kihyun, the same Kihyun who sneaks kisses under their blankets and gets angry when Changkyun’s hurt, the same Kihyun who holds him at night when he’s cold and drags him to eat together.

He has nothing to fear.

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun, I have-” – But maybe Changkyun was blind until this moment. And reality hurt more than the fantasy. Heojin was right.

Inside the little room he finds Kihyun, with Cecile sitting in his lap as if that’s the place where she belongs, as if Kihyun wasn’t a married man and Kihyun’s doing nothing to push her away.

Changkyun closes the door and runs to the chambers, he doesn’t know if he started crying as soon as he left the room or when he started walking away but all that matters is that the young prince is crying and his heart has been crushed.

Kihyun follows him and stops him before Changkyun can reach the security of his chambers – “Let me go!”

“Changkyun! Changkyun please listen to me!” – But the younger just wants to break free, wants to leave, yes, he wants to leave. When he said he wants to make Kihyun happy he meant it, and if his happiness is next to that girl then Changkyun will step aside. It’s okay, he’ll survive.

Changkyun stops fighting and Kihyun sighs in relief - “Listen, it’s not what it looks like.”

The black haired omega shakes his head, drying his tears and using the most stern tone his voice allows him – “Kihyun, annul the marriage.”

“What?!”

“I want to be removed of my duties as your mate and king of this kingdom.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will and you won’t stop me. Marry and mate with the person you love Kihyun because with me things won’t work up.”

“Changkyun-”

“I want my life back, here I won’t be happy, I won’t be happy with you, Kihyun. I tried and you know I tried, but I can’t fall in love with you, I really really _detest_ you.”

Kihyun stays in silence, shocked. Changkyun doesn’t blame him.

“I’ll leave right now, I’m taking Sol and Lucas with me.” – Kihyun softens the grip around Changkyun’s body and finally let him go.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun doesn’t pack, he just grabs the two servants with him and walks out of the castle directly to the carriage the rest of the servants prepared for him. He sees them all with tears in their eyes and a pain in their faces that makes him incredibly guilty. He also sees the queen and her two youngest sons next to them consoling each other, he also see Heojin next to Cecile, he doesn’t see their faces because he knows he’ll break and cry in front of everyone, at least Kihyun will have a beautiful and more mature lady by his side.

He feels the carriage getting away of the palace and he can’t believe how much it hurts. The first moment he entered in the palace the only thing he wanted to do was run away, but now that he’s finally leaving it feels as if a part of him has been forgotten inside.

Oh right.

Kihyun’s not there.

And maybe when he said “Don’t stop me” he actually meant “Don’t let me go”

And maybe when he said “Marry and mate with the person you love” He actually meant “I wish I was the one you love”

And maybe when he said “I won’t be happy with you” he actually meant “You’re the only one who makes me happy”

And maybe when he said “I can’t fall in love with you” he actually meant “I’ve fallen even without noticing”

And maybe when he said “I really detest you” He actually meant “I really love you”

And maybe all those insults and “I hate you”s were a simple way to hide his real feelings

And maybe a part of him wished Kihyun would have stopped him, would have fought for him more, would have tightened the grip and forced him to stay.

Because when he said “I want my life back” he actually meant “My life is nothing without you”

And that stupid claim mark hurts as much as his heart.

A pain that won’t go away.

 

 

But Changkyun doesn’t know Kihyun couldn’t be there looking at the love of his life walking away from him, and Changkyun would never know in his 25 years of life, no one has seen Kihyun cry as much as he is now. He started as soon as Changkyun said he doesn’t love him. That he detests him and that Kihyun doesn’t make him happy.

Because Kihyun never loved someone as much as he loves Changkyun.

 

**~*~**

 

 

The pain is almost intolerable. The claim mark has been burning the skin since he left Kihyun and it’s already been two weeks. Only sleep can calm the ache but because of the pain Changkyun can’t really sleep; it was a vicious cycle. But the ache of his mark can’t even be compared with the pain of waking up and not having Kihyun by his side.

He knows nothing of the King’s whereabouts, he thought as soon as Changkyun left, Kihyun would announce his marriage with Cecile. He hopes Kihyun didn’t get into trouble with his council because Changkyun left, the red haired man is an excellent King and should keep that position… _Idiot, stop thinking about him_.

Other that the pain, his body feels weak, as if every energy has been drained from him, he has stomachache and some other times nauseous, but other than laying in his bed, Changkyun doesn’t want to do anything else.

His body misses Kihyun, his heart misses Kihyun, his brain misses Kihyun, his inner omega misses Kihyun, everything about him misses Kihyun. He misses Kihyun.

Two weeks ago his family received him with open arms and worried faces, almost asking him if they should go in war with Phoenix Kingdom but Changkyun shakes his head, despite the short seven months he has been living with the king, Changkyun has fallen in love with everything. He also misses those annoying soldiers Kihyun designated for him, and those maids running here and there cleaning those large hallways and chambers, he misses everything. That palace became his home.

Kihyun became his home.

His family’s very aware of the danger Changkyun is right now. An omega needs his mate, an omega without his mate can go feral and that would end his life, but Changkyun’s stubborn and believes he has other ways, that the mark will go away eventually, that Kihyun doesn’t want him and his mark won’t last long.

Sometimes those little pills worked, some days Hoseok skipped into his room and his alpha’s scent calmed Changkyun at least a little bit… Or at least enough to help him sleep but the young omega would wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, but his recent life is a nightmare itself so Changkyun knows he’ll fall sick soon. He won’t admit it out loud though.

“You know, I’ll find the way to get that mark off your body as soon as possible, I know of an old book that should have an answer and I’ll find it!” – Hyunwoo says half annoyed half enthusiastic. Between his whole family, the two elder brothers feel the worse, they shouldn’t have let their youngest alone in that kingdom, but Changkyun doesn’t want to trouble them. Hyunwoo’s getting married soon to Prince Minhyuk and Hoseok seems to have found his other half too, so Changkyun should resolve his own problems alone.

The young omega spends most of his time inside his room. Sol and Lucas have been received gladly by the rest of the servants and spend their time attending their king. The person Changkyun avoids the most is his father, the old man has been feeling terribly guilty every time he sees Changkyun’s state but he can’t blame his father, he chose a good mate for his youngest, Kihyun’s good, Kihyun’s perfect, he just doesn’t love Changkyun back.

“Brother, We’ve settled a date with a friend of ours, why don’t you give you a chance with him while we look for a way to get rid of that mark of yours?” – Changkyun never told them the truth that he prefers die before losing Kihyun’s claiming mark, because that’s the only thing that joins him with his beloved one.

But maybe he can forget about Kihyun and love someone else, so he nods and gets ready to sleep or maybe hours and hours of laying sleepless in his bed, thinking what could have happened if Kihyun stopped him, or if Kihyun’s sleeping well, or if Kihyun misses him. Just generally his mind was filled with Kihyun until early morning hours.

 

 

 

Kihyun’s miserable to say the least. The council, his family and servants all of them are worried for their fearless king, who looks like his soul has left his body. The red haired king would spend hours and hours inside his study room and never let someone enter there, he has skipped lunch and dinner most of the days and he’s looking worrisomely thin, they really doubt he has been sleeping, but how could he? The whole room reminds him of his beloved omega.

He had kicked Cecilia and his father out of the palace as soon as her plan was found and that her progenitor was the mind behind everything. He couldn’t believe a person he loved so much would do such thing, but he also thought she wouldn’t leave him for his brother either, so Kihyun’s nothing but surprised.

Currently he’s in his study room as the previous days, remaking one plan of attack for second time, it’s possible a war is around the corner and the king doesn’t seem capable of concentrating, laughing to himself thinking that Changkyun ruined his last plan too, that clueless boy. And he still thinks Kihyun doesn’t know what those white lilies and stocks meant.

Idiot, Changkyun detests you, you shouldn’t be thinking that way.

Maybe is the way Changkyun said it, or the way those beautiful brown eyes were covered in tears or the way Kihyun didn’t fight for him, but oh how Kihyun regrets never telling him how much he loves Changkyun.

He knows Changkyun’s suffering, he has asked experts what would happen with an omega without his mate and their answer let him frozen but what can Kihyun do? Changkyun doesn’t love him.

It’s not like he’s planning letting him die though, he’s just waiting one or two days for Changkyun to cool down.

A weird sound is heard from out of his study room and Kihyun stands up to see what’s the matter now. But before he can open the door, he sees his older brother entering in the room, knife in hand. Again.

“What do you want, Heojin?” – The elder smirks, the one he always had when he tried to kill Kihyun in the past. The red haired knows he’s considerably weaker now than in the past, that Changkyun leaving him caused more damage that he allows himself to accept and that now Heojin has a huge possibility to fulfill that wish he has since basically Kihyun was born.

“Only here to see my little brother, of course.” – Heojin laughs sarcastically and Kihyun prepares himself to attack if it’s necessary – “How does it feel little brother? Lost everything you wanted?”

“You did it right? What did you do to Changkyun?” – A sudden wave of protectiveness makes him stand for him and his beloved one, whatever Heojin is involved means problems, one of the reasons why he wanted him as far away of Changkyun as he could.

Heojin laughs again – “You can’t blame me for opening his eyes, the poor naïve child was so in love with you that he thought everything he did it’s for your wellbeing, he doesn’t mind dying if that means you’ll be happy.”

Wait what? Changkyun… loves him? Im Changkyun, that idiot he has grown to love… loves him back?

“I see you didn’t know, pitiful. You're going to die without telling him.” – Then Heojin charges against Kihyun, and the fight for the throne begins once again, but this time for Kihyun, he needs to win, he needs to live if he wants Changkyun to know how much he loves him too.

 

 

 

“We found a way.” - Hoseok says hesitantly, a tremor in his voice that makes Changkyun highly uncomfortable, as if he knows whatever his older brother has to say won’t make it any better for him – “If Kihyun dies…”

“You’re crazy.” – Changkyun stands up of the table, heading directly to his chambers, but before the voice of his father stops him.

“That’ll be the best for you Changkyun we-” – Changkyun’s father breaks, almost as if he’s trying to contain a sob inside. That breaks Changkyun’s already broken heart once again – “I-we don’t want to lose you.”

“And you’re thinking killing the only person I’ve loved will do me any better?” – The young omega lets out a little cry with his words. It’s the first time he admits out loud he’s in love of Kihyun. It’s the first time he has said something about Kihyun when his family is around. Also, they’re not counting the big war killing the king of Phoenix would mean.

Changkyun left the room like that, not even sparing a glance to his family once more, Sol following him right behind.

His family never told him Kihyun’s palace has been attacked two weeks ago, few days after Changkyun arrived home.

 

 

 

Once the soldiers controlled the enemy troops before they reached the palace, they immediately ran to rescue their king from his brother’s hands. They’ve discovered Prince Heojin had been forming his own army against his brother and that day decided to attack and finally ascend to the throne.

Worried for their king, the soldiers threw down the study room’s door in a blink and find the current king all covered in blood. Thankfully for them and for their kingdom, Kihyun managed to beat his brother, who is lying unconscious on the floor. It’s not a surprise for anyone, Kihyun isn’t one of the strongest alphas for nothing.

The whole palace is worried because after two weeks the king hasn’t woken up still, they’re inconsolable. Even their young king who should have taken care of the kingdom isn’t around and they worry Kihyun may not make it. 

They called the doctor everyday to check on their king. She has said multiple times the king is recovering well and fast despite the deep injures he got.

It’s okay, they can wait.

 

 

 

Minhyuk has arrived to Changkyun’s palace pale and almost fainting asking to have an urgent talk with the young omega but his family has forbidden him to talk with him about Kihyun.

They’ve said Changkyun is so delicate and he may go feral in few days for the state the black haired is.

Minhyuk never could tell him Kihyun’s Almost dying and needs his mate.

Changkyun still doesn’t know the last thing he would have said to his beloved one is “I detest you.”

 

 

 

Kihyun wakes up after almost three weeks resting. The first thing he looks for is his mate but Changkyun’s nowhere to be found. A little part of him wishes rumors has come into his ears and would make him come back to him but seems life is not by his side.   
Kihyun doesn’t want to give up. He doesn’t know what day it is, or hour, or how much time has passed since Heojin came into his study room, but a thing is for sure, he needs Changkyun. He loves Changkyun, he can give up on anything except Changkyun.

Kihyun hears the voice of his mom calling after him, but all he knows he’s on his horse with a soldier at each side, on their way to Changkyun’s palace. 

He’ll get his mate back.

 

 

 

“Oh come on Changkyun, he’s already here!” – Hoseok tries to drag him out of his bed once more, this is the third time his elder bothers have tried to wake him up but Changkyun’s body is just not responding to any of them. After hours crying in pain and throwing up in the bathroom, Changkyun finally fell asleep, only to be woke up for his annoying siblings few hours later. Changkyun doesn’t want to go to that date, he doesn’t even know why the hell he agreed to go in first place when the only person he wants is Kihyun.

“Changkyun! You’re still royalty, you can’t just stand up other princes!” – The young omega growls, and accepts that he has to get up and attend to that damn date. For some reason he doesn’t understand, Changkyun’s feeling worse today than the previous days and precisely he feels something big is going to happen.

It’s been three weeks since he left Kihyun’s kingdom and not even a single second he has stopped asking for him. His family simply seems to know something but don’t want to talk about it with Changkyun. Maybe Kihyun’s finally getting married who knows.

Sol helps him to put on his robes, he really isn’t paying attention to anything his brothers are talking about and the servant seems to notice something off in her king. She has asked twice if he’s okay and despite his affirmative nod, she’s still worried.

His name’s Park Chanyeol from Park Kingdom. He’s not a crown prince, very tall, cute and a gentleman. That’s the information he got from Hoseok.

They decided to take a walk around Changkyun’s garden, suddenly he feels nostalgic, all those hours he spent with Minseok teaching him the name of every flowers and what they meant, he wonders with a little smile if Kihyun already found what the white lilies and stocks mean.

“… And you’re very beautiful, but I’m in love of someone else-” – Suddenly Chanyeol steals all his attention back, Changkyun staring surprised at his so called date. Smiling because the tall alpha is blushing bright red and he wants to laugh, because he’s indeed very cute.

“Then what are you doing here with me, Prince Chanyeol?” – Changkyun asks with a gentle smile, the tall prince turns to stare confusedly at the former king – “You should go and take him or her to a date.”

“I wish I could, he’s a servant, I can’t fall in love with him.”

“Who said that? Fight for him!” – Chanyeol smiles at him back, Changkyun really cheers for his happiness. The tall guy seems to be very nice and seems to be very in love of him – “I don’t know his name but I’ll pray you get together.”

“Baekhyun, his name is Baekhyun-” – The younger knows Chanyeol’s saying something more but all his attention lays in the figure behind him, a bit afar but that red hair can’t be missed. Kihyun’s there... oh my god Kihyun’s there!!… _oh my god Kihyun’s there and Changkyun’s with another alpha._

It’s when Kihyun’s near to him that Changkyun notices the several bandages in his arms and he panics, walking faster until reach his side. Being near of his mate makes him feels a kind of weird butterflies in his stomach and a warm feeling inside his chest. Changkyun doesn’t say anything, Kihyun doesn’t say anything, just staring at each other long minutes until Kihyun breaks into a playful smirk.

“For someone who said detesting me, you seem you’ve missed me a lot.” – The elder teases Changkyun and his reddened cheeks. The younger, despite those not being the words he was waiting for, he feels stupidly happy Kihyun’s there with him, that he rode a horse all the way until the palace, and that he seems he missed Changkyun as much as Changkyun misses him… Anyway, Changkyun’s still Changkyun and the old Changkyun slaps playfully when he’s embarrassed, but panics when Kihyun growls in pain, getting worried all over again.

“W-What happened to you??” – The younger tries to take away Kihyun’s robes to see the damage but Kihyun’s hands around his wrists stops him. Getting serious and staring at Changkyun, Kihyun swallows his pride and embarrassment, ready to say everything he has been feeling those past months.

“Changkyun...” – The elder starts, Changkyun stilling with the serious tone Kihyun’s using – “I won’t say you I love you because I want you back in my life...” –The younger’s eyes wide open with the words he’s hearing, trying to avoid the red haired’s gaze but still incapable to break the eye contact – “But I’m saying I love you because my life lost its value without you.”  Changkyun blushes even more if that’s possible, his hearts fluttering with hope hearing his king confessing his love – “Changkyun, I don’t want to live if you’re not by my side, I miss waking up next to you and stealing the first kiss when you’re still sleeping, I miss you pestering me in my study room during hours until I’m done and can take you out for a walk. I miss those nights when you let me hold and touch you in the purest way. I miss you Changkyun and I know what you saw and what you said, but I hope you can understand, nothing and no one means more than you, you’re not only my mate Changkyun, you’re my reason to life.” 

“I-I”- Changkyun starts, he never, not even once has confessed to someone, he never thought he would actually say those words in his life, but now, with his beloved in front of him sharing a piece of his heart with him, Changkyun just can’t hold it back anymore, Kihyun makes him happy, only Kihyun can cause that effect on him- “I didn’t mean what I said, Kihyun I- Kihyun I’m---”

Kihyun freaks out, the two soldiers behind freak out, Sol and Lucas freak out, even Prince Chanyeol freaks out, when they see the little omega fainting in Kihyun’s arms. The red haired alpha carries his mate inside his family’s palace. Saying Changkyun’s family is pissed to see Kihyun is nothing, but seeing the state the black haired man is in they preferred ignore and immediately call the doctor.

Sol guides Kihyun to Changkyun’s chambers while Lucas is looking for some water and clothes to bring to his king who is now sweating. Kihyun knows he’s late, three weeks is too much time but he really wants Changkyun to make it, that his scent would calm him down, please, don’t let him die.

The doctor comes faster than any of them anticipated and kicks everyone out of Changkyun’s chambers except Lucas who would help him answering everything about the young king, since he’s being the closer to him those past months.

Kihyun walks to one side to the other waiting for news about his husband. He can’t believe he was so close to get him back only to lose him few seconds later, no please no, Kihyun wouldn’t be able to life if Changkyun got feral, he doesn’t want to lose his everything.

The doctor takes his damn good time inside the chambers without saying the family and Kihyun about his beloved omega. But when he’s out, he has the biggest smile in the face, walking directly to Kihyun who freaks out with the four alphas staring deadly at him – “Congratulations, my king!”

“What?!”

“You, King Kihyun, will be father soon!” – Kihyun doesn’t know what to feel, he’s happy of course he is, he’s having a baby with Changkyun, Changkyun’s pregnant, OH MY GOD CHANGKYUN’S PREGNANT!! Kihyun takes several breathes still not processing the whole information – “For what I’ve seen, he’s probably in his second month!”

It’s totally normal that Kihyun ignores Changkyun’s family’s deadly glares and threats and walks inside the room. Lucas bows to Kihyun and leaves the chambers, and there he is, Changkyun’s already awake smiling softly at his mate. Kihyun skips two steps and takes Changkyun’s awaiting hand to intertwine their finger together – “We’re going to be parents.” – Kihyun comments, still not believing it himself and Changkyun giggles.

“Yup, are you happy?”

“I’ve never been happier in my life.” – Changkyun pulls Kihyun’s hands, asking him to lie next to him in his bed and who is Kihyun to deny something to his husband? He climbs almost on top of him kissing the claim mark in his conjuncture, now that his mate is there it stopped aching, the same with the pain in his chest, he can’t say the same about his tummy because now he knows everything is because of their baby.

Changkyun giggles as a fool in love remembering Kihyun’s confession, who would say the ‘Fearless Alpha’ would have such soft side? Especially now sharing his good amount of kisses against his still soft tummy. Changkyun plays with his red strands of hair, loving the way his husband looks down there, all happy and giggling. That’s what Changkyun wanted for Kihyun and he still can’t believe he’s the responsible of it, that he can actually make Kihyun happy and if being with him would make the king smile, he has no complains and happily will spend the rest of his life with him – “I love you too.”

Kihyun moves again eye level with Changkyun and kisses his lips softly – “I know dummy, those lilies and stocks told me that.”

“Oh my god, don’t mention that again.” – The elder king caresses his cheek softly kissing his forehead, Changkyun can’t get enough of those gentle touches and Kihyun can’t stop himself to showering his beautiful mate with all the love he can give.

“Why? That was cute” – Before Changkyun can refute that, the door is slammed open and an angry family of alphas stares at the scene. Suddenly Changkyun’s very aware of the position they’re now and his cheeks burns in embarrassment. One thing is his family already knowing Changkyun lost his virginity and other totally different thing is finding them with such questionable position. Still Changkyun can’t find the strength to push Kihyun away and instead holds him closer to him.

“Ah-hem, if you don’t notice we’re here.” – And Changkyun swears he’s not hearing things when Hoseok softly whispered to Hyunwoo “You hold him and I hit him”. Changkyun prefers ignore his family obvious jealousy and releases his grip so Kihyun can move away.

His family seems happy about having a new baby in the family, his parents can’t believe they’re going to be grandparents soon, his brothers can’t believe their youngest will be the first one having a baby… which is good and bad, they want to hug Changkyun and kill Kihyun.

“Oy Kihyun.”- Hoseok begins, now feeling more comfortable around the red haired king - “Now that we’re basically family… can you introduce me that cute beta brother of yours?”

“If you touch Hyungwon I’m gonna kill you.”

“Aww, his name is Hyungwon? I like him~”

“I’m seriously gonna kill you.”

But other than that, Changkyun’s happy to see his husband interacting with his family.  

Not long later Changkyun moves back to Kihyun’s palace. Their people throw a party after the news of the royal couple finally forming a family is known around the nation. Queen Jihoon almost faints when she discovered it, and Prince Jooheon and Prince Hyungwon spend their hours now taking care of Changkyun and his baby.

And Changkyun looks at Kihyun as if he’s his whole world.

And Kihyun looks at Changkyun as if he’s his whole universe.

And this is how love is. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it, Did you like it? let me know ♥
> 
> Epilogue coming soon! ♥
> 
> Want to talk or be mutuals? I'm always looking for Changki shippers in this big big world ~
> 
> Thank you so much @TinDragon for help me ~♥
> 
> Anyway, find me here: (Twitter) @Moonlight2211_


End file.
